Ember's Life Change
by DanWolf92
Summary: Ember wants to get closer to Danny so she decides to come up with a costume. She was able to make herself look human, but what she did not know was that overtime, she actually did become a half-human due to a product that she bought. Takes place after 'Fanning of the Flames'. Decided to make Danny and Ember 18.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Getting the materials**

_Ember's POV:_

I was thrown back into the Ghost Zone again after having another fight with the local ghost boy hero, Danny Phantom. Almost every ghost of the entire Ghost Realm has heard of him and I only heard of him a couple of days ago. When I was in the human world, I did notice how handsome that he looked. He is a nice guy, charming, caring, and buff. I was interested in this person, so I flew back through the portal again and I was about to fly out of Danny's house when I spotted a belt that his parents must have made. I walked over to it and noticed how stylish that it looked. I read the description card regarding this belt and I was surprised at what I read.

"This belt here is able to cloak, or hide, an ecto-plasmic signature despite the amount of energy that ghosts are able to produce." I smiled at what I read.

'This might help me with what I need to do.' I quickly grabbed the belt and put it on. I hoped that it started to work as I put it on. I then flew out of the house so that Danny would not catch me at all.

_Danny's POV:_

I was on my way to the kitchen when I thought I felt a ghost nearby. It was there and in the next second, it was gone. I was curious as to how a ghost could have slipped by me.

"Hey mom. I have to go and do something real quick. I will be back for dinner. I promise." My mom just smiled at me because she knew that I was good at keeping any promise that I made. I went to the lab and looked around real quick to see if there were any ghosts at all that could have set off my ghost sense. I looked around for about 5 minutes when I then went back upstairs and went towards the kitchen.

"I am back like I said I was going to be." I sat down at the table and started to eat.

_Ember's POV:_

I was able to turn myself invisible in time before Danny came downstairs and saw me. It was also a good thing as well that I also decided to fly away so that he would not see me as well. After a while looking to see if the coast was clear at all, I then flew out of the house starting to look for supplies that would make me look like a human. I flew to the center of the town, Amity Park, and looked around. I saw a wide variety of shops, but none of them had what I was looking for. I was about to give up when an old woman started to talk to me.

"Excuse me, miss, but I think that I can help with what you are looking for," she said to me. I always told myself never to look a gift horse straight in the mouth. I learned how to be skeptical of things during my time as a ghost. That is one thing that I did learn. I looked at her again and noticed that she grabbed a bottle of some softs from the jacket that she was wearing. I thought to myself 'Creepy.'

"This bottle here is what is known as 'Essence of Human'. It is a skin dye, but it will give you a human looking skin and lucky for you, I will sell it to you for $100." I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Lady, you have to be out of your mind if anyone will believe or ever buy that in the first place at all," I said yelling at her. What she said to me next really took me by surprise.

"Oh, and here I thought that a ghost wanted to look to human. My bad." I was shocked. How did she know that I was a ghost in the first place? I did not even tell her who I was at all. I now needed the bottle. I flew towards the nearest ATM went invisible and grabbed some money. The money that I grabbed seemed like thousands of dollars to me. I did not question it at all. I put it in my purse that I always have with me whenever I go somewhere casually. I was going to count it later. I went back to the exact spot where I met the old woman hoping that she would still be there and I was happy to see that she never left at all.

"Here you go. $100 dollars for that skin dye." I saw her smile when I gave her the money. What I did not know was that smile was a smile of deception of me not knowing exactly what the skin dye was going to do. She was also able to throw in some hair dye as well. I thought that maybe it would not hurt and decided to get some as well. I did not think any of it at all. I grabbed both the skin and the hair dye from her and continued shopping. I grabbed a few more things such as fabrics (I knew how to sew), and some clothes in general. After I was done shopping, I then flew back to my realm.

Ghost Zone 30 minutes later…

I arrived back in my realm with products in hand. I put them on my bed and went to work. As I looked through what I bought, I grabbed the skin dye and read the instructions.

"To apply, fill bathtub and dump contents into cold water. Wait 10 minutes for dye to soak into water. When ready, submerge yourself into the tub. Cover hair when a cap and make sure to close eyes. For results, stay submerged for a minute." I finished reading the contents and I went to my bathroom. I filled the tub up to its halfway point and dumped the contents. I waited the 10 minutes that the bottle said and as soon as that was done, I went in the tub. I put my hair up in a shower-cap (it was hard to do since my hair is always on fire) and I went in the tub. I stayed submerged for the minute that it said. As the minute was up, I got up and went over to the mirror that was in my bathroom. What I saw stunned me. There I stood looking like a human.

"I am so happy. I can't wait to meet Danny, but how am I going to meet him." I kept on thinking of ways on how I can get close to him without him even blasting me at all. As I was thinking, I looked in the mirror and noticed that my hair was still a blue flame.

"I have to take care of it somehow." I walked back to my room and grabbed the black hair dye and the contacts that I bought as well. I first put the contacts in and my eyes went from neon green to baby blue, just like Danny's. I grabbed the hair dye and read the instructions on how to apply it.

"To apply, wet hair then put dye in directly. For results, work the dye in with gloves as to not stain the skin." Well, what do you know? It was really simple. As I was getting myself ready to put the hair dye in, I heard someone speak up from behind me.

"So, Ember, what are you doing?" I turned around and there I saw Kitty, one of my friends.

_Kitty's POV:_

"So, Ember, what are you doing?" I said to her with the towel wrapped around her chest. It was then that I noticed that her skin. It looked like a human's. I was surprised.

"So, Ember, who is the lucky guy?" I asked wanting to know. I was a hopeless romantic. I love anything that has to do with romance.

"It is someone that I met in the human world. He is really cute," Ember told me. I was shocked. Someone from the human world? How? I had to find out more.

"What is his name?" I asked her. I noticed that she mumbled something under her breath that I was unable to make out.

"Who?" I said asking again. Ember spoke up a little louder but still mumbled under her breath. I was getting a little antsy.

"Ember, who is he?" I asked yet again.

"Okay, he is Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton, the halfa." I was shocked. She was in love with the ghost boy. I looked at her and just smiled.

"So, why the get-up?" I asked her wanting to know why her eyes were blue, her skin like a human's.

"I want to get close to Danny without him not knowing that I am a ghost so I decided to dress up as a human to get close to him. I was also going to make myself a new ghost costume to make myself like a halfa but not even close. I bought a silver wig and the fabric needed to make another ghost costume." I was surprised. She was going to go the length that was needed for her to get close to Danny.

"Oh, Ember, I am so proud of you. I can help you with making the new costume."

_Ember's POV:_

I was looking at Kitty knowing that she was going to be able to help me. I was happy.

"Thank you Kitty. Just let me get my hair done and I will help you. There is a specific way that I want the costume done." I went to the sink and got my hair done. I put the hair dye and worked it in. I looked in the mirror and saw how I looked. I looked great. I was able to put my hair up in a pony-tail. I threw on some clothes and I went back to my bedroom where Kitty was waiting for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Costume**

_Ember's POV:_

I was showing Kitty my sketches on the new costume design. She looked at them and she was able to give me some of her ideas as well. I decided to go with a black top with white gloves. I looked at the top and noticed that it looked a little bland. I grabbed the white fabric that I bought and started to cut out a symbol to put there. I decided to cut out the letter D for my new name, Dana. I had to come up with a new name for me when people asked me. I kept on thinking for a good last name when I thought of Shone. Dana Shone. That is going to be my new name for myself. I grabbed the piece that I cut out and I grabbed the shirt. I saw the Kitty was trying to find a good pair of pants to go with the suit. I smiled. I went over to the sewing machine and started to sew the symbol on.

"What are you doing?" Kitty asked me. She saw what I was doing and just chuckled.

"What? What is so funny?" I said to Kitty.

"It is that Danny also has the letter D on his chest as well. You two are going to match." I did not think about that, but when Kitty said that Danny and I were going to match, I just blushed a little. What I did not know was that the skin dye that I had on was actually changing me. I finished sewing the symbol on the shirt and I put it on. I then grabbed the gloves and put them on. I went to the mirror and saw how I looked. I was happy with what I saw. My plan was going to work. I grabbed the wig and I placed it on my head until I was satisfied with the placement. Not a piece of black hair was out of place. I then used a trick that I learned from one of my other friends. I focused my ecto-energy into my hair and redirected it towards the wig. I was able to make the wig fuse with my hair and I was able to switch between either black or silver hair. I was happy. I did the same thing with the top of the costume as well. I focused my ecto-energy into it and I was able to do the same thing.

_Clockwork's POV:_

I looked in the viewing globe and saw what Ember was doing. I was happy with what I saw. I turned off the viewing globe and I went to another viewing globe. I looked in the future to see what changes were going to be brought. I noticed that there were no major changes to the timeline at all.

_Ember's POV:_

I was helping out Kitty with what to do when it came to the pants. She grabbed a pair of black pants, plain, that had nothing on them at all. I grabbed them from her and put them on. I looked at myself in the mirror with the entire costume that I now had on. As I looked at myself, I noticed that it was missing something. The belt, the one that I grabbed from Danny's house. I grabbed it and put it on. I looked good. Kitty was able to find me a pair of white high-heeled 1 inch boots and I put them on. I was able to do the same thing with the remaining clothes and I was able to make the clothes become one with me. Kitty was surprised at what I did.

"What? I learned the trick from one of my other friends. The clothes are still on me, they are just inside of me. I am to focus my ecto-energy into them. In other words, they have become one with me."

"So, what name are you going to go by?" Kitty asked me.

"In my faux human form, Dana Shone. In my alternate ghost form, Dana Spectra. It has a nice ring to it."

"Why not use the name Amber?"

"The reason why is because Amber was the name that I used to go by when I was alive all those years ago. I am now Dana Shone, 14 years old and to be future girlfriend of Danny Phantom, aka Danny Fenton." I grabbed my purse along with some cash and I went back to the human world.

30 minutes later…..

_Ember's POV:_

I was back at the mall where I bought the dyes from the woman that sold them to me to get some legal documents done. I was kind of confused as to why they put a licensing bureau, a social security administration building in the mall. It made no sense whatsoever. I walked over to the licensing bureau and I was able to get myself ID. Same with the social security administration office as well. As I was walking, I accidentally bumped into someone. My stuff fell down.

"I am so sorry. I was not watching where I was going."

"It is okay. Here, let me help you." I recognized that voice anywhere. I looked up and there was Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Danny meets Dana**

_Danny's POV:_

I was not paying attention to where I was going and I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry. I was not watching where I was going," the other person said.

"It is okay. Here, let me help you." She looked at me and I looked at her. What I saw was unbelievable. There was a teenage girl right in front of me and she did not even try to walk away. She just looked at me and I just looked at her. I was helping her pick up her stuff when our hands touched one's another. I felt a sudden spark as we did that. I could tell that she felt it as well. The both of us blushed. She was able to get the rest of her stuff and she stood up.

"Hello there. My name is Danny."

"My name is Dana. Nice to meet you." I smiled at her and she smiled as well.

"So, where were you going?" I asked her.

"On my way home. I tried to get a copy of my birth certificate, but they said that I never existed." I looked at her and heard her problem.

"I think that I can help with that. Hey Tucker, can you create a birth certificate for her. She does not have one?" I asked Tucker. I looked over at Dana and saw her smile.

"Yeah, Danny, it is no problem at all. I just need two things. Her full name and her date of birth and I can have it ready in a couple of hours." I looked at her when Tucker said that.

"My name is Dana Shone and my birthday is July 21, 1994." Whoa. Her birthday was real close to mine. My birthday is July 14, 1994. I was real surprised. I was only a week older than her. I saw Tucker typing away on his PDA and in a couple of minutes, he gave me the look letting me know that it was done.

"It will be ready in a few hours now Dana. Would you like to hang with us?" I asked her.

_Ember's POV:_

I could not believe it at all. Danny wanted to hang out with me. I shrugged my shoulders stating that it was no problem. We walked through the entire mall. We were having a good time until a ghost came and ruined my good time with Danny. I looked to see which ghost it was and noticed that it was Skulker. I saw a blue wisp come out of Danny's mouth. I knew that it was his ghost sense.

"Uh, Dana, I will be back. I have to go and do something." Danny left me alone with Sam and Tucker, his two best friends, while he was fighting Skulker.

"Well, I will see you two later. I have to get going." I walked until I was positive that the coast was clear. I wish that I two rings of energy to separate my alternate ghost form to my faux human form. All of a sudden, two rings appeared and traveled across my body. I was confused. I was not able to do that before. Something was happening to me and I am going to find out, but it was going to have to be later though. I flew to where Danny and Skulker were fighting.

_Danny's POV:_

I was fighting Skulker trying to make sure that no one got hurt in the process. He was tough. He must have upgraded his armor. Just as Skulker was able to blast me with an ecto-ray, an ecto-ray was shot at him. I was confused. I did not shoot the ecto-ray, who did? I looked around and saw a girl right next to me. She looked like me, but she looked hot.

"It seems that you can use some help there," she said to me.

"Yeah it looks like it. So what is your name?" I asked her.

"The name is Dana Spectra." Dana Spectra. The first name sounds just like the girl that I just met today, but why didn't my ghost sense not go off when she was next to me. I was not paying attention at all when Skulker punched me hard in the gut.

"Do not let your guard down you whelp."

"Leave Danny alone." I saw Dana start blasting Skulker with ecto-rays. I was able to get up and able to join her. The two of us were able to beat Skulker. I grabbed the Fenton Thermos and sucked up Skulker. I flew over to Dana Shone, I mean Dana Spectra thanking her.

"Thanks for the assist. I appreciate it." I saw her blushing.

"It was no problem at all." She kissed my cheek and she flew off. I blushed when she did that. I noticed that Sam was a little mad when she did that.

_Ember's (Dana's) POV:_

I flew off after the fight that had happened with Danny and Skulker. I also blushed because I kissed Danny on the cheek. Granted that it felt good to do that, I was still embarrassed that I did it in the first place. I kept on flying until I saw an alley that looked abandoned. I flew down to it not knowing that Danny was in the alley as well. We both transformed at the same time and we saw each other transform.

"Uh, hi Danny," I said as soon as I saw him again.

"Dana, are you a half-ghost like me as well?" I bit my lip when he said that. I wanted to tell him that I was a full-ghost, so I lied.

"Yeah, I am a half ghost." Danny was shocked and surprised when I told him that.

"So, how did you get your powers?" Crap. What now? What was I going to say to him? What could I say? I just said the first thing that came to my mind.

"My parents were scientists and they are interested into ghosts. They do not hunt them, they are more interested in their physical appearance. They take ecto-plasmic samples and they test them to see what happens when they are introduced to different chemicals. One day when I was down in their lab, I went to the ghost portal that they had built in the basement."

"Your parents have a ghost portal?" Danny said interrupting me.

"Yeah they do. They had it for a couple of years. They were able to get it working for five years now. They always turn it off before they head upstairs for the rest of the night. I was curious one night and I decided to go and take a look at the ghost portal that they had created. I put on one of their hazmat suits and added my own personal touch to it before walking in it. They were able to build the button on the outside of the portal. I mean, come on, who builds something with the on button on the inside of something? It does not make sense at all. So I walked in the portal with it being turned off and looked at it. I was amazed. As I walking out of the portal, my hand suddenly pressed the on button and I was zapped. The pain was immense. I woke up and I noticed that I had ghost powers. It has been two months since that happened. I decided to leave because I did not want my parents to experiment on me on how I became a half-ghost." I looked at Danny hoping that he would buy that.

"When did you become a half-ghost?" was the only question that he asked me.

"I remember the date. It was September 8, 2005." I could not believe it. I was still lying to Danny.

_Clockwork's POV:_

I looked at the viewing globe and heard everything that Ember said to Danny. I smiled at what she said.

"It looks like that I have some work to do. Realtus, appear now." I waved my time wand and the ghost appeared right in front of me.

"What do you need old friend?" he asked me.

"I need you to create a legit reality for one person, Ember McLain. She has told young Danny a false reality of her past."

"I am aware. I also witnessed and heard everything that she said. I also saw the future as well. She is needed later on to help Danny bring balance to the Ghost Zone. Do not worry my friend. Her 'parents' are already created. I placed them in the same town as the young Phantom as well to help bring the two together, of course you already knew that."

"Yes I am already aware. It is only a matter of time before Tucker Foley, one of young Daniel's friends, lets her know about her parents." I went back to the viewing globes and looked at the future of both of them. I went back and saw Ember's past. I paid attention to exactly what happened. I noticed that Ember bought 'The Dye of Life' from her. I summoned her to my keep.

"Marna Da Le Nos, the first of the humans to be able to contact us ghosts, why did you sell young Ember McLain 'The Dye of Life'?"

"Clockwork, the reason why is because I knew that she was needed to bring balance to the Ghost Zone. I felt the shift in power a couple of months ago when young Danny first arrived. I just waited for her to come to me. All I did was help her. Right now, she is talking to Danny. Let's watch shall we old friend." I just looked at her and went back to the viewing globes. I waved my time wand and brought it up current.

_Danny's POV:_

I was taken by surprise. She became a half-ghost on September 8, 2005. That is when I became a half-ghost.

"So, how did you get your ghost powers?" she asked me.

"My parents are ghost hunters and they create weapons to be able to destroy them. My parents are highly different than yours, but I got my powers almost the same way that you got your powers as well. My parents built a ghost portal and they tried to turn it on, but all that happened was some spark. I was curious as the time and I wanted to check it out. I grabbed one of the hazmat suits that my parents had and I put it on. I also added my own personal touch to it before I got it. As I walked in, my hand went to the wall and I pushed the on switch. As you can tell, my parents', more accurately my dad, built it with the on switch on the inside. I woke up and noticed that I was a ghost. I was freaking out. I was not able to control my powers that well, but now I am able to." I just smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Well, Danny, I have to go. I am sorry."

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I am staying with a friend at the moment. I do not want my 'parents' to find me and tear me apart jus to learn about my anatomy. It would be kind of creepy. Why don't you come with me?"

"I can't. I am sorry. I swore to myself that I would protect the town from the ghosts that are attacking, but I will see you though." I walked away knowing that there was someone exactly like me. I went home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ember's (Dana's) New Home**

_Ember's POV:_

I flew back toward the Ghost Zone to tell Kitty what has happened so far. I saw Danny's, I mean his parents, ghost portal and I flew towards it. As soon as I got in the Ghost Zone, I flew off towards my realm. I was able to get to my realm in about 30 minutes. When I arrived, Kitty was still there.

"Hey Kitty. So anything new happened while I was gone?' I asked as I walked in.

"Uh no Ember. Nothing exciting. The only thing that happened here was that Johnny was tuning up his bike. That is all." I smiled. I smelled something good. Kitty must have cooked something. I went to the kitchen and saw that Kitty made my favorite food, spaghetti.

"Oh I can't wait to eat. I am real hungry."

_Kitty's POV:_

"Oh I can't wait to eat. I am real hungry," Ember said. That caught me off-guard. Ghosts don't usually eat. When they do it is because that they have nothing that they want to do.

"Ember are you sure that you are alright?" I asked her.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" I looked at her for a couple of minutes and nothing seems off. She was still wearing the skin dye and the hair dye.

"Why don't you rinse off the skin dye and the hair dye." Ember walked off until she went to the bathroom. As I was busy making the food, I heard Ember scream.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH." I quickly flew off to the bathroom as soon as I heard her scream. I walked in the bathroom and she was still wearing the skin dye and the hair dye.

"I thought that I told you to take those dyes off."

"I can't."

"Why do you mean that you can't?"

"They won't come off at all. I tried my hair first and nothing. My hair is still like this. It is no longer on fire. I then tried to wipe off the skin dye hoping that would be easy to take off. I tried for at least five minutes and nothing." I looked at Ember and saw that she was trembling with fear. I grabbed the dye bottle that she used earlier and looked at the label.

"The Dye of Life. A dye so powerful it makes anyone or anything feel new. Can only be used once and does not come off at all." As soon as I read the last line, I was shocked. I was looking at Ember who was still trembling in fear. I looked at the bottle and at Ember again. I had to know. I went to the cabinet and grabbed a needle and a syringe. I first put the needle in me and noticed that I had green ecto-plasm as all ghosts should have. I then grabbed Ember's arm and used the syringe. I closed my eyes for I did not want to see until I was done. I only did it for three seconds and took the syringe out of here. My eyes were still closed and I turned around. I opened them up and looked at the syringe. What I saw shocked me. There in the vial was blood, human blood and it came from Ember. I looked at Ember who was still trembling at what happened.

"Ember, I know what happened to you."

"You do?" I saw her eyes go from a scared girl to eyes filled with hope and desperation.

"Ember, you turned into a halfa just like Danny. You are half-human."

_Ember's POV:_

I was shocked at what I heard. I became a halfa just like Danny. I was both happy and scared. Happy to know that Danny and I shared a connection and sad because I do not have a home in the real world.

"Kitty, if you please excuse me, I have to go and clear my head real quick." I flew out of my realm and I was in the human world. It just had started to rain and I was walking in the rain. I just kept on walking until I hit someone. It felt like two people to me.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to bump into you."

"It is okay. My wife and I are okay." I heard a strong masculine voice say. As I was about to walk away, they saw my face and they stop me.

"Excuse me," the gentleman said," what is your name?" I looked at him and I thought back to the name that I came up with.

"My name is Dana Shone. Why?" All of a sudden, I noticed that they froze. It was the woman that was walking to me slowly that took my attention. All of a sudden, she fell on her knees and grabbed me and started to hug me. I was confused.

"We found you my dear. Your father and I have been so worried about you. Come, we are getting you home." I was confused. These people were saying that they were my parents, but that is impossible. I was about to leave when the old man also bent down on his knees and hugged me as well. I was starting to get creeped out.

"Honey, I am so glad that your mother and I did find you. We have been searching for you for two months. Your mother and I know about the accident in the lab. We know that you are a half-ghost and we won't do anything to hurt you." I was even more confused. That was the story that I told Danny. I did not know what prompted me, but I lifted up my arms and hugged them back. I then started to feel tears in my eyes. What was happening?

"Come Dana. Let's go home." The older gentleman extended his hand and I grabbed it. I followed them until I saw Danny's house coming up. We stopped two houses down from it. I could not believe it. The woman opened up the door and I followed her in. As soon as I walked in the house that they had, I noticed pictures hanging on the wall. I walked over to the pictures and what I saw shocked me. I was in the pictures. How is that possible?

_Chris Shone's POV:_

My wife and I were finally happy. We finally found our daughter. I could tell that she was getting used to her new surroundings.

"Would you like something to eat? I made spaghetti, your favorite." I saw her eyes open up in excitement of her hearing her favorite food.

"That sounds good." I just smiled at her. I went to the kitchen where my wife and I already had dinner going.

_Dana's POV:_

I could not believe it. My lie was the truth. That never happened with me, ever, and plus they even knew my favorite food, spaghetti. I heard them get the table ready. I went to the kitchen and saw my 'parents', boy that was going to have to getting some used to, bring the food to the table.

"Dana, your mother and I want to know what you have been doing ever since you left." I was still taking all of this in. I spoke up.

"Well 'dad' I stayed with a friend during those two months and she helped take care of me. I practiced with my powers and I met a boy." They looked at me when I said that I met a boy.

"Who is that boy, sweetheart?" my 'mother' asked me.

"Danny Phantom." They both looked at me and were shocked.

"You fell in love with a full-ghost?" my 'dad' asked.

"No, a half-ghost. Danny Phantom is a halfa like me." They looked at me when I said that. I could tell that they were surprised.

"There is another halfa? What is his human name and when did he receive his powers?" My 'dad' was getting rather excited at the fact that there is another halfa out there just like me, even though recently I was a full-ghost.

"His human name is Danny Fenton and he got his powers the same day that I got mine, September 8, 2005." The both looked at me like I said something important.

"Celia, I told you my theory was correct."

"I know Chris. We have to find him and tell him."

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down there. Tell Danny what. What is so important?"

_Celia's POV:_

I knew that I had to tell her. I looked at her as she was about to eat her first bite.

"Dana, your father and I had a theory that if two halfa's were created on the same day that those two would be the savior's of the Ghost Zone. We calculated to see when and where that would happen. We did not, however, prepare ourselves when we found out that you were one of the halfa's. We looked all over for you while looking for the other halfa. We were more interested in finding the other halfa that eventually we forgot about you. It was your father that said that we should be looking for you instead of the other half ghost. We moved to Amity Park a week ago hoping to have some luck with all of the ghosts that have been coming recently. We thought that maybe you would be one of them. We were lucky to run into you when we did. Now, eat your food and get yourself ready for bed tomorrow." I saw her eat her food and afterwards saw her go upstairs to go to bed. I looked over at my husband, Chris, and told him that we need to meet with Danny. He agreed with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Danny tells his Parents'**

The Next Day (Saturday)

_Danny's POV:_

I was getting nervous. What if my parents do not accept me like Dana's parents? What if they decide to experiment on me? What if they melt me down into ecto-plasm? All of these questions were running through my head and more. I took a deep breath before deciding to show my parents. After I did a couple of deep breaths, I walked downstairs and into the living room where they were.

"Hey, mom, dad, there is something that I have to show you two."

"What is it Danny-boy?" my dad said. I stepped back to where I was in the center of the room and I transformed into my ghost-half. I half expected my dad to already pull out a gun and start shooting me, but I was wrong. Instead, it was my mother who got up and walked to me. I looked at her and she looked at me. All of a sudden, she fell down on her knees and hugged me tightly. I could tell that she was sorry of what she did to me. My dad on the other hand was still shocked.

"Danny, how is this possible?" was what my dad asked me. I could tell that my mom was thinking the same thing as well. I told them everything. The ghost portal, my ghost powers, meeting Dana, finding about her ghost powers and telling my parents that she was also a halfa as well. I even told them that Dana and I got our powers on the same day. My parents looked at one another and I could tell that something was bothering them when I said that.

"Mom, dad, what's wrong?" I could tell that there was something that they were not telling me at all and that they were about to say. I sat down knowing for a fact that it was going to be important. How I knew was because my dad always took his left hand and scratched the back of his neck while my mom would look down at the floor with a glum look. I was preparing myself.

"Danny, your mother and I have something important to tell you. You see, from what you told us, you and Dana are the savior's of the Ghost Zone."

_Maddie's POV:_

I saw a look of confusion on Danny's face when Jack said that. I could tell that he was highly taken by surprise.

"You see Danny, the both of us, your father and me, have theorized that if two ghosts were created at the same time on the same date, they are destined to meet each other. When they meet, it will be when the both of them will save the Ghost Zone from an ancient evil that will waken, Vornica. Vornica is a ghost that is impossible to stop, unless the two come together and beat the evil that will come. Vornica is a different type of ghost all together. He is part-plant, part-ghost, and part-human. You see, Vornica is your third great grandfather. He wanted power back in the day and he would stop at nothing to get it. It was shorty after your second great grandfather was born when he was able to gain the power that he needed. He was a threat to everyone. I still remember what my dad told me. A ghost came to him that looked like a clock and sealed him away so that he would not terrorize no one else, but he prophesized that if two ghosts were created on the same day, Vornica would be released from his prison and wreak havoc once again. Danny, you and Dana are those two ghosts. Since you two were created, it will only be a matter of moments that Vornica will be released." I could tell that Danny was scared.

"Danny, please tell us, who is the other girl? This other halfa." I asked him.

_Danny's POV:_

I looked at my mother who asked me who the other girl halfa was. The girl that I told them about.

"Her name is Dana Shone." I saw my mom and dad and saw that they were frozen right there in that spot. They were like that for a couple of seconds when my mom came to her senses.

"Did you just say Shone, Danny?" my mom asked me.

"Yes mom I just did. Why?" I wanted to know.

"Danny, the Shone's are highly respected scientists in the ghost community who study only the physical traits of a ghost and how different chemicals, when introduced, affects ghosts. They do not kill ghosts, they just want to get to know them better while your father and I are ghost hunters. We fight and capture ghosts and try to melt them down for our weapons. Plus we are all best friends. We all had the same classes together with Vlad. Thy helped us on our design for the proto-portal, but they had to leave a couple of days before we were able to fire it up. I still miss them. I can't believe that you met their daughter."

"Well, she ran away from them in fear of them experimenting on her. I was about to do the same thing, but it seems that you two are talking it very well." I transformed back into my human form and decided to walk around a bit. I could not believe it. Dana and I were the only ones to be able to save the Ghost Zone from an ancient evil. How could we defeat something like that? I knew one thing for sure. Dana and I would have to start some serious training.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

_Chris's POV:_

I was in the living room waiting for Dana or my wife to wake up. It turns out that Dana was the first one to wake up.

"Morning Dana. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Okay, dad. Just getting used to the new setting." I saw her getting a piece of toast and then she flew off, literally. I was able to stop her.

"Just where do you think that you are going young lady?"

"I am going to go and see my friend. I will be back in 30 minutes. I promise." I just smiled at her and she just smiled back. I knew that she always kept her promises.

_Dana's POV:_

Here I was still trying to get used to the idea of having parents now. It was really confusing. How could a set of parents sprout up overnight? It did not make any sense to me at all. I got dressed and then I transformed into my ghost form and went downstairs to the lab. When I got there, my head started to hurt. Memories that I never had were starting to flow in. I was able to shrug off the pain for a little bit. I turned the ghost portal on and I flew in. I flew around for a couple of minutes until I got my bearings correct. Once I knew where I was going, I then made my way to my realm. I was able to get there sooner than expected. As soon as I opened the front door, there stood Kitty.

"Oh Ember. I have been worried sick about you. Where have you been?" I could tell easily that Kitty was worried about me.

"Uh, I was with my parents in the human world Kitty."

"But you do not have any parents at all. They died 60 years ago so it is impossible." I pulled out a picture from my pocket that I made on my costume and showed her the picture. It was a picture of me as a baby with my new parents. Kitty saw it and was highly confused. She looked at me and asked a simple question.

"How?" I took the photo back and put it back in my pocket. I took a deep breath before I told her anything.

"It seems that the story that I came up with became true somehow."

"What story did you tell Danny?" Kitty was eyeing down on me wanting to know. I took another deep breath and proceeded to tell her.

"I told Danny that I was another halfa who got her powers due to an accident in my 'parents' lab. I said that they built a ghost portal and that I stepped in it. I said that I was curious and that I wanted to know more. When I was coming out of the portal, I accidentally touched the on switch that was next to it. The next thing that I said was that I flew away from my 'parents' because I did not want them to see me like this and to experiment on me wanting to know how I became a half-ghost, and Kitty there is something that I have to show you." I stepped back a few feet to where I had a clearing. I focused and all of a sudden, two rings of energy traveled across my body. Kitty saw this and was both excited and shocked.

"Ember, this means that you can be closer to Danny."

"I know it does. Now if you excuse me, I have to go. My dad is probably wondering where I am." I flew from my realm and I went back 'home.'

_Celia's POV:_

I was in the lab doing some work when all of a sudden I saw Dana fly through.

"Hello there Dana. So, what did you do in the Ghost Zone?" I said asking her while she was still in her ghost form.

"I went to go and see a friend, mom. Is that a problem?" I could not believe how snarky she has become.

"Dana, dear, you don't have to be snarky. I was just curious. That is all. By the way, there is a present for you in your bedroom." I noticed that she had a happy face and she flew off towards her room.

_Dana's POV:_

I flew to my room to see what the present was and I saw a box that was shaped like a guitar. I went to it and I opened it up. What I saw was a beautiful acoustic guitar. I grabbed it carefully and started to play it. I was happy. I did not pay attention at all when my dad walked in.

"So, I take it that you like your new present?" I looked at him and I just smiled.

"I am glad. Come on. We have go and meet the neighbors. Your mother said that we should be more active." I just laughed because I knew that my dad did not like to meet new people at all. Wait. How did I know that? All of a sudden, my head started to hurt and more memories that were not mine were flowing in. My dad saw me in pain.

"Dana, are you okay?"

"I am okay. Just a headache that is all."

"Well once that subsides, we are going to go and meet the neighbors." It was about 10 minutes when the pain went away when I decided to get ready. Goody. Meeting the neighbors. I just hope that when I see Danny he still remembers me.

_Chris's POV:_

Celia, Dana, and I were walking around the neighborhood to gather our surroundings. We saw that there was a teenage hang-out, The Nasty Burger. I told my wife that we should try to stay away from there as much as possible. We saw people that were nice to us. My wife and I went to the last house of the day. We noticed that there was a large sign hanging off the side of it, FentonWorks.

"The name sounds very familiar Celia, but it could be anyone." We pushed the doorbell and I was surprised at who answered.

_Maddie's POV:_

I was in the living room reading a book when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and answered the door. Who I saw standing there took me by surprise.

"Chris, Celia, is that you?" I said in amazement.

"Maddie it has been a long time. So where is Jack? It has been years since we last seen each other," Chris said to me.

"Oh, he is downstairs tinkering. You know him. He always likes to make stuff. Oh, who is she?" I said asking about the little girl that was with them.

"This is our daughter, Dana. We brought her with us to be able to meet some of the neighborhood kids. What about you? Do you have any kids?" Celia asked me.

"Yes I do. I have two. Danny and Jazz. Let me get them down here for you. Danny, Jazz, get down here. We have guests."

_Danny's POV:_

"Danny, Jazz, get down here. We have guests," I heard my mom say. I was in my room at the time when she said that.

"I am coming mom." I got up from my bed and placed the guitar on the bed so that it would not have any scratches on it at all. As I was walking down the stairs, I saw Dana.

"Dana, it is good to see you." I was happy to see her. I did not know what tempted me to do it, but as soon as I saw her I gave her a hug. Dana in return also gave me a hug.

"So, Danny, care to tell me how you already know her?" my mom asked me. I also saw Dana's parents as well. I was confused as to why they were here.

"I met her the other day. We hit it off good and I did not want to leave her due to what happened with her a couple of months ago. Well Dana, it seems that you must have told your parents your secret then." I just continued to smile at her since I knew her secret.

"Well it seems Danny, that what my parents were going to do to me was way off. It seems that they were worried about me when I left. Danny, may I please talk to you in private?" I shrugged my shoulders basically saying that it was okay. The both of us left the room to leave our parents to catch up on everything. We were in my bedroom away from all of them.

"What is it that you need to talk to me about, Dana?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Friends or More**

_Dana's POV:_

Here I was in Danny's bedroom alone with him. I knew that I had to tell him.

"Uh, Danny, I am not Dana. I am someone else that you know. In fact, you and I both fought several times already here in Amity Park. At that time, all I cared about was world domination like every ghost, but the last time that I saw you, I became highly infatuated with you. Danny, what I am trying to say is that I am Ember, not Dana." Danny looked at me for a couple of seconds when all of a sudden he started to laugh.

"Uh, Dana, you can't be Ember. Ember is a full-ghost, you are a half-ghost. It is not possible." I had to get his attention somehow. I was thinking on how I could do that when something came to my mind.

"Well then baby-pop, since you do not believe me, I guess that I will just leave." As I turned my back, I could tell that I got Danny's attention.

"Ember, is that you? How is this possible? Are you overshadowing someone? Do you say that you were going to blast those people downstairs if they did not say that they were your parents? Tell me now before I blast you." I could tell that Danny was both confused and a little mad as well. I turned to him and I saw him right there getting ready for an attack.

"I will tell you everything from the beginning. It all began the last time that you and I were fighting here in Amity Park. I was about to take over the town when you showed up. As soon as you showed up, I froze for a couple of seconds. I do not know why, but I have been developing feelings for you. When we fought, I was not trying to hurt you. I was not in the mood during that fight at all. When you captured me in that blasted thermos of yours, I thought of ways on how I can get close to you. I flew out of the Ghost Zone thinking of ways to get to you, to be with you. I flew to the mall and there I saw an old woman selling some skin dye and hair dye. I bought them from her and I went back to my realm. I put both the skin and the hair dye on and the contacts that I bought as well. Now, the skin dye won't come off, my hair is like this permanently, only until I change into a ghost, and the contacts won't come out. I tried different ways to get everything off. I couldn't. Kitty then took a syringe to see what else could have changed. She found out that I became a half-ghost, half-human and she said that it was due to the dyes that I bought. When she told me that, I left the Ghost Zone and it was raining. As I was walking, I bumped into my 'parents' and they saw me. They asked me what my name was and I said the name that I came up with. I said Dana Shone. When I said that, they were crying and they said that they were happy that thy found me. I was confused of what they were talking about. They said that I was their daughter and that they knew about the accident in the lab. I was confused again of what they were talking about. They took me to my 'home' and I have been staying with them ever since." I looked at Danny hoping that he would buy it.

_Danny's POV:_

I looked at Ember, I mean Dana, and I could not believe of what I heard. I was shocked.

"I am surprised Ember, I mean Dana. I can't believe it. I am shocked. Dana, there is something that I have to tell you. I found out from my parents that you and I are the saviors of the Ghost Zone. I am quite confused as to why. They said that since both you and I got our powers on the same day that we are needed to bring balance."

"That is what my parents have been saying to me to, and get this. I live two houses down from you. Isn't that something?"

"Wow. That is convenient," I said to Dana.

"Danny there is something that I have to tell you. I do not know how I can say this but, I like you."

"I like you too, Dana."

"No, Danny. I love you. That is what I am saying to you. I love you and I want to be with you."

"Dana, I do not know what to say."

"Do not say anything at all. Just kiss me." Dana then grabbed me by the shirt and she dragged me into her and both of our lips met. I could not believe it. This girl wants to be with me. I was finally happy. I then grabbed her by the waist and I held onto her as we kissed. We kissed for a while and it was Dana that broke the kiss.

"Danny, there is something that I want to ask of you. I want you to show my parents that you are the other halfa. Would you do that for me, sweetie?" I could not believe it. Dana wants me to show her parents that I am the other halfa. I thought about it and I came up with my answer.

"I will. I already showed my parents about my other half and they were accepting. Maybe when they see the both of us as ghosts, they might be happy to see both halfa's." Dana smiled at me and I could tell that she was happy. We both left my room and we made our way to the living room where everyone was at. I saw Dana's parents, her new parents to be exact, and my parents. I saw that they were all laughing.

"Mom, dad, there is something that I want to show Dana's parents. It was what I showed you earlier."

"Danny are you sure?" my mom asked me.

"I am sure. Dana why don't we both do it at the same time?" Dana looked at me and she just smiled. We both went to the center of the living room and we held hands when we did it. We transformed right in front of everyone and they all gasped.

_Maddie's POV:_

I could not believe of what I saw. I already knew that Danny was a halfa because he showed us, but I was surprised when I saw their daughter transform right in front of me.

"So, she is the other half-ghost. When did she receive her powers Danny?"

"The same day that I got mine, September 8, 2005. She is the other person that I told you about. Remember." I looked over at the Shone's and we both were taken back. The four of us all left the living room and we went downstairs to the lab. I knew that we had to talk.

_Danny's POV:_

My parents and Dana's parents went downstairs to the lab for a while. I decided to take the opportunity to get to know more about Dana when she used to be full-ghost.

"So, Dana, when you were Ember, what did you like? I want to know more about if we are going to be boyfriend/girlfriend." I saw her smile as I said that.

"What would you like to know Danny?"

"I would like to know everything about you." I said to Dana.

"Well then be prepared to take notes of what I have to say. I have a lot to tell you. My favorite kind of food is Italian, I love pop-rock music, my favorite color is blue, dogs are my favorite animal, and I love you." I smiled at the last thing that she said to me. Over the course of the next hour, I told her all of my favorites. She listened to me closely. I could tell that she was getting sleepy.

"Hey, why don't we go to bed? It is getting late and our parents are still yapping down in the lab." Dana just brought up here head and I could tell that she was getting tired. She was nuzzling herself in my chest. I did not bother move from my spot as I was comfortable. I fell asleep with Dana on top of me on the couch. I grabbed my cell phone and called up Tucker.

"Tucker, cancel of what I told you earlier. Dana's parents found her and she does not need the birth certificate printout anymore," I said to Tucker in a whispering voice.

"Are you sure Danny? I just filled everything out."

"I am sure. Thanks." I hung up the phone and I decided to sleep as well.

_Maddie's POV:_

Jack and I were busy catching up with the Shone's. We were able to bring everyone up to speed.

"So, Celia, what line of work are you in right now? Are you still doing your research on the composition of ghosts?"

"I am currently working as a surgeon up at the hospital and I am still doing my research. You can never keep a good scientist down. You should know that." I just smiled. That was the answer that she always said to everyone that asked her.

"Let's head upstairs. No doubt that everyone here is getting hungry." I looked and saw all of them nod their heads in agreement. As we were all walking up the stairs, I heard some snoring. I looked to see where it was coming from. I walked over to the living room and what I saw both took me by surprise and made me smile.

"Look at our children, Celia. It seems that they do like each other. Come on, let's not disturb them." Everyone walked out of the room while I stayed behind. I quickly grabbed a blanket and placed it on top of the sleeping teens. Danny's head was already on a pillow and the couch was large enough for three people to sleep on. I then left the room and headed towards the kitchen where I made dinner for everyone to eat.

_Danny's POV:_

I was sleeping when I started to smell some food being made. I took a second whiff and I knew that smell. My mom was making southern fried chicken with homemade macaroni and cheese, homemade biscuits with homemade mashed potatoes and gravy. I was about to get up when I noticed Dana sleeping on my chest. I looked at her and saw how cute that she looked while she was sleeping. I gently shook her to tell her that food was ready.

"Dana, wake up. Food is done." She grumbled and still continued to sleep on my chest.

"Dana, it is homemade food. Chicken with Mac and Cheese with biscuits and homemade potatoes and gravy." That is when I saw her wake up.

"Did you just say chicken? I would like some chicken. Is it done?"

"Judging by the smell, she just finished. Come on, let's go and get something to eat." We both got up and we went to the kitchen. I walked to the food as it was just finishing up.

"Hey Danny. Did you just wake up?" my mom asked me.

"Not too long ago. I woke up when I smelled the food." I grabbed some of the food and prepared a plate for Dana to eat as well. As soon as our plates were put together, we went back to the living room to be alone.

"Danny, thank you."

"For what Dana?"

"For being with me. It is nice. I finally got what I wanted. A man that I love that I am going to grow old with, a future with a family, and the chance to be able to live again. It was because of you that all of my dreams and wishes are coming true." We both ate our plates and after we were done eating, we slept on the couch for the entire night. Dana's parents went home. I was happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Proposal**

_Dana's POV:_

I woke up the next morning on the couch on Danny's chest. I noticed that Danny was still sleeping. He looked so handsome sleeping. I was about to get myself off the couch when Danny woke up. He grabbed me by my waist which surprised me.

"Where do you think you are going, hun?" he asked me. I smiled and what he said. I gave him a kiss on the lips, a short one, not a long one.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Now if you excuse me, I have to go." I just smiled at Danny as I walked to the bathroom. As I was going to the bathroom, more memories started to flow in my head. They were not bad memories, they were happy memories. I saw them and I even cried. I even had a memory that did not even happen yet. It showed Danny proposing to me.

"Is this like a vision of what is going to happen? Is Danny going to propose to me?" I held my breath hoping that it would happen. I love Danny and I want to be with him.

_Danny's POV:_

I was waiting for Dana to come back from the bathroom, so I decided to turn on the TV. There was nothing on except for reruns. I did not pay attention at all when I felt a pair of arms around me.

"You went to the bathroom fast Dana."

"Who is Dana?" I turned around and noticed that it was Sam. Crap.

_Sam's POV:_

"Who is Dana?" I asked Danny. I was curious as to who she was.

"She is my girlfriend Sam." I was taken by surprise. I wanted to be Danny's girlfriend, not some other hussy who nabbed my man. I knew that I had to give her a piece of my mind.

"Where is this 'Dana' Danny?"

"In the bathroom right now? What are you doing here Sam?"

"I came here on the notion to ask you out on a date, but it seems that I am too late. Danny explain who is this Dana person?"

"Why don't you ask me yourself there, baby-pop." I turned around and saw a girl standing there. Normally Ember was the one that would call anybody baby-pop.

"Hey, I thought that I was your baby-pop, Dana."

"Oh you are my special baby-pop and don't you forget it." I was steaming from anger. Who was this woman? The only piece of information that came out of here was that her name is Dana.

_Dana's POV:_

There I was standing in the living room where I saw Sam steaming mad. I could tell that she was furious at me.

"Hey there. Why are you mad?" I asked her.

"The reason why I am mad is because you took the person that I love away from me." I saw the fury in her eyes when she said that. I knew I had to say something to calm her down.

"Listen, I am sorry for what happened, but I want you to know that was not my attention. I love Danny and I know that Danny cares for every person."

"You are right Dana. I do care about everyone. Sam, please put aside your jealousy and anger and let me explain everything to you." For the next hour, Danny and I were explaining everything to her. How I became Dana, how I am now a halfa, how I now have a family and the both of us being together. I could easily tell that Sam was still angry when I brought up the last matter, but I also saw a sense of relief in her as well. Danny also noticed that Sam seemed less mad.

"Sam, I know that you are still mad, but please promise me that me being with Danny does jeopardize any chance of us being friends."

"Friends? You want to be friends with me? Are you serious?" I could tell that Sam was shocked when I said that, but I was serious of what I said.

"Yes I am serious Sam. I want you to be my friend. Is that okay?"

_Sam's POV:_

I was shocked at what Ember, I mean Dana, was asking me. She wanted to be my friend. I looked in her eyes and noticed that she was somewhat pleading. God dang Danny. Why did you make me even more sympathetic?

"I do not see why not. It was a good thing that Danny taught me to be more sympathetic towards people." I saw Ember smile. Granted it was nice to see her smile.

"Thank you Sam." I was surprised when she gave me a hug.

"I do have one question. What does your new ghost form look like?" I wanted to see it. I wanted to know if it was similar to Danny's ghost half. When I saw her transform, I noticed that she also had the letter D on her chest as well, and it was the same style too. I noticed that her costume was different in some ways. One was that she was wearing a belt, the costume top revealed her naval, and that she had one inch high-heeled boots on. She also had a black hair-band holding her hair back.

"You look nice Ember, I mean Dana. You do."

_Danny's POV:_

I was happy to see my two favorite girls get along. I had to ask Dana for if I did not, it would feel as if the world was still weighing down on my chest.

"Dana, there is a question that I have to ask of you. I feel as If I do not do it know I might not have another chance to do it." I went down on one knee and grabbed the box that held the ring.

"Dana Shone, will you marry me and make me the happiest Phantom?" I transformed into my ghost half while I said that. I saw Sam had gotten a little madder when I said that and I saw Dana tearing up in her eyes.

"Yes, Danny Fenton/Phantom, I will marry you." Dana kissed me passionately on the lips for a good minute. I finally was going to be able to spend the rest of my life and afterlife with the person that I love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Sam's Accident and Rebirth**

_Sam's POV:_

I could not believe it. Danny just proposed to Dana and the rock that I noticed that she was wearing looked highly expensive. Where did Danny get that ring? I noticed that the two of them were still kissing one another when I decided to break it up.

"Danny, I am happy for you," I said faking my happiness.

"Thank you Sam. I appreciate it."

"Now if you excuse me, I have some errands to run for my mom. She wanted them done today," I said to Danny lying through my teeth.

"Sure. I will see you later." I left Danny's house and I was on my way back to my house. I was angry.

"How could Danny marry her? I have known Danny for a long time and I was planning on asking him to be my husband. How could he do this to me?"

"I am sorry for the pain that you are feeling young one. Let me help you put you out of your misery." I saw a ghost flying towards me at great speed. I tried to dodge it, but I was unable to. I felt its claws dig in me deep. I looked down and I noticed that I was bleeding. I feel to the ground knowing that this was going to be the end of my life. I was able to say one last thing before I feel myself go into unconsciousness.

"Danny…." was my last word that I was able to say with my last breath.

_Danny's POV:_

Dana and I were so happy that nothing could take our happiness away when all of a sudden my super-hearing kicked in.

"Danny." I knew that was Sam's voice and that she sounded weak. I was panicking. What happened to Sam?

"Danny what is wrong?" Dana asked me.

"It is Sam. She is hurt. I have to go and find her."

"I am coming with you." I smiled at her knowing that I picked the perfect wife. Dana and I flew off to find where Sam was. We flew for at least 10 minutes when the both of us saw Sam lying unconscious in an alley.

"There she is. Please Sam, be okay." Dana and I flew down to where Sam was and what we saw, we were both mortified and shocked.

"Sam, please do not die on us. Please." I tried to wake her up, but nothing happened. I tried numerous times to wake her up, but they all failed.

"Please, don't die Sam. Please." All of a sudden, I felt lightning and ecto-plasm in my hands. I looked at them and was amazed.

"Is this a new power?"

"Danny, I have it to." I looked at Dana's hands and saw the same thing happening to her.

"Please Clockwork, please let this new power give her life. Please, I do not want to lose her." Dana and I placed our hands on Sam's chest and we felt our powers go into her. I felt a heartbeat when Dana and I were putting our power in her.

"Dana, let's give it everything that we got." I saw the determination in her eyes. We both used every bit of power to try and revive Sam. What we saw next we did not prepare for. Sam was getting younger right in front of our own very eyes. She continued to get younger until she was a toddler. Dana and I stopped and noticed that she turned into a baby. I looked over at Dana and we did not know what to do.

"Dana, what are we to do? This is Sam and she is now a toddler," I said while pointing at her. All of a sudden, Sam started to float right in front of our own very eyes. We saw her then transform into a little baby phantom. I stared at Dana and I was somewhat surprised.

"Well Danny, it seems as if we have an obligation now to raise this child together. Look at her. She is not Sam anymore. She now has a bit of us in her. She is part ghost now. She is our daughter, and plus we have to explain to our parents of what happened."

"You are right about both parts Dana. Come on, let's go home."

_Vornica's POV:_

I looked down at the young ghosts as they performed the miracle that I could not conceive of, but I was following Clockwork's orders. I had orders to attack young Samantha and to leave her for dead until those two came by. I then saw Clockwork's usual entrance that he always does.

"So, Vornica, is the deed done?" he asked me.

"You already know the answer to that, Clockwork. Can you please tell me why I had to attack young Samantha there? I saw no point in attacking her. I just hope that my third great-grandson and his wife does turn out to be the savior of the Ghost Zone. I know that Maddie thinks that I am the supposed Ancient Evil, but I am not. Wait until young Daniel hears the truth from me."

"Trust me my old friend, there was a reason as to why young Sam is needed. All in due time, and as for you wanting to tell young Daniel the truth, that will be soon." Both Clockwork and I left and went back to the Ghost Zone.

_Danny's POV:_

Dana and I raced back to my house with Sam in Dana's arms. I noticed that during the time that we were flying back, she was coddling and doing baby-talk to the baby Sam. I thought that it was cute. We finally arrived and we saw both of our parents at my house.

"Mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Shone, there is something important that we have to tell you." Dana flew right in front of me with young phantom in her arms and our parents all gasped.

"Danny, you already have a child? Man, that was quick," my mom said.

"She is not our child, but in some form of sense, she is. Let's all go inside so that Dana and I can explain everything." We all went inside and we told them everything. How we saw Sam dead in the alley, our hands creating ecto-lightning, which is what we called it, and Sam turning into a baby and flying. During the entire time that we were telling them everything, Sam was sound asleep in Dana's arms. I looked over and saw how motherly Dana was acting. I was impressed at how she was taking care of Sam in her current state.

"Danny, do you have any idea who could have done this to Sam?" my mom asked me.

"No I do not know. I did promise myself one thing though. I am going to find out who did do this to Sam. By the way, what are we going to do about her? We can't give her to her parents? They already do not like Danny Phantom as well as me. Do you think that it is possible if we can take care of her as her parents?" I said to my mom.

_Maddie's POV:_

I looked at Danny, Dana, and baby Sam. I saw how perfect all three looked together. I looked at Danny and I knew the answer that he was waiting for.

"I do not see why not, but you do know that you can't call her Sam anymore. That name does not suit her. Have you thought of another name to give her instead?" I noticed that Dana and Danny were talking back and forth to come up with a name to give to their daughter. Wow. That is going to have to getting some used to. The two of them talked back and forth for a while when I saw them come up to a conclusion.

"The new name for her, mom, is going to be Maria. It fits her if you think about it." I looked at Danny and Dana and smiled at them. I thought that the name Maria did fit her better than Sam. While I saw them and how protective both of them seemed of their new baby that is when I noticed the ring on Dana's finger. I already knew what kind of ring that it was. I was impressed and happy to know another one of the secrets. I had to call Jazz down here to let her know.

"Hey Jazz, can you please come downstairs. There is something that Danny wants to show you."

"Coming."

_Jazz's POV:_

I came down the stairs to see what my mom wanted when I noticed a baby in the room. I loved babies. They are always so cute.

"Aw, cute baby. Who does she belong to?" I asked.

"She is your new niece," Danny said replying to my question. I was shocked. I was going to have a niece. I was excited. I was barely able to contain my excitement.

"Jazz, there is something else that Danny wants to say to us as well. Isn't that right Danny?" I looked at my mom with a confused look. What did Danny have to say that was important?

"Everyone, Dana and I are planning on getting married and Jazz, I want you to be the wedding planner for our wedding." I could not believe it. Not only do I have a niece, I was going to have a sister-in-law and I was a wedding planner for Danny's wedding as well. I was shocked at what Danny said to me. I always wanted to be a wedding planner and now I have the chance to do it.

"Oh, and there is one more thing Jazz. The limit for the wedding is $50,000. Is that enough?" I was impressed yet curious as to how Danny can afford such a wedding.

"Danny, how are you able to pay for the entire wedding?" I asked him.

"I have a job that pays well. Have you heard of 'Pizza Ghoul'?" I looked at him.

"Of course I have heard of Pizza Ghoul. It is the new teen hang out here in Amity Park. Why?"

"Well, I own the restaurant. There are multiple locations that are opening everywhere in this country and I get a part of the proceeds. I only get 25% of the entire business. 10% I directed to be used to be distributed among the orphanages across the country. The rest is used to pay the employees. I am a millionaire you guys." I was surprised when he said that. My brother was CEO of Pizza Ghoul.

"So, when are you guys going to hold the wedding?" I saw Danny look at Dana and noticed that they were talking back and forth. I could tell that they were discussing the date of the wedding. I noticed that they stopped talking to one another and looked at me.

"Dana and I have come up with a decision. It will be in exactly 90 days from now. That is how long that you have." 90 days? That was more than enough time. I went off to get everything ready for their wedding. I had a lot to do.

_Danny's POV:_

I saw Jazz walk off from the living room. Knowing my sister, she is going to make the entire wedding elaborate. I then looked at my mom and I wanted to know more about a particular subject.

"Hey mom, can you please tell me more about Vornica? I really want to know everything."

"So you asked, so shall you know." We all looked around to see where the sound came from. That is when we all noticed a portal opening right above us. A ghost appeared right in front of us and he looked creepy.

"Who are you?" I asked him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Real Truth**

_Vornica's POV:_

I appeared right in front of Daniel when I overheard him say that he wanted to know everything about me.

"Who are you?" young Daniel asked me. I looked down and noticed that his mate was standing next to him along with my second great grand-daughter, Maddie.

"Hello Maddie. It has been a long time hasn't it?"

"What do you want ghost and how do you know who I am?" she said while pulling out one of her inventions, an ecto-pistol which it seemed to be.

"Why can't I just come and visit without anybody pulling out a gun. I came by because my third great grand-son wanted to know more about me." I could tell that all eyes were on me.

"It's you, isn't Vornica," Danny said. I noticed that he was in a fighting stance ready to get some action in.

"Calm down there young Phantom. You said that you wanted to know everything. I am here to tell you everything and the truth." I sat down on the couch and I began telling my story.

"It all happened 150 years ago when my wife and I were in our basement doing some experiments to see if it was possible to actually visit ghosts. We tried many different means of contacting them. Some were ridiculous, some of them partially worked. We were working on a different method of trying to contact any ghost, but we failed miserably. That is when we met him. A ghost appeared right in front of us. He had a scepter of some kind in his hand that had a clock on the end of it and his body looked like of a clock, except for his face. He kept on changing into a baby, an old-man, and into an adult ghost."

"Clockwork," Danny said.

"That is right. He appeared right in front of us and he told us that we were on the right track and that we should not give up. Before he left, he gave us a small but very potent sample of ecto-plasm. He told us to not use it until the time arrives to use it. We waited and waited and we did nothing to the ecto-plasm, but run experiments. We never used it but we were able to analyze the components of the ecto-plasm. We were able to identify certain chemicals that it had and we were able to reproduce our own and that is what we did. What we did not see coming was that the ecto-plasm that we created started to come to life on us. My wife at the time was pregnant with our child, Daniel Arthur Fenton, the person that you were name after Danny. When the ecto-plasm came to life, it took a form that we made the both of us quiver in fear. It looked like nothing but pure evil. I was so scared that I took the ecto-plasm that was given to us and I drank it. The result from it is what you see before you now. I was able to fight off the ghost, but it also weakened me as well. Clockwork came by again and told me certain events were going to happen. He said that there was going to be a two-ghosts that were going to be half-human, and half-ghost. I told him that was absurd, but then he showed me the future where I saw you and your mate there fighting ghosts together along with your daughter. I asked who the daughter was and the only thing that he said to me was 'I will tell you in due time.' He put me in a deep sleep for 150 years until I was able to wake again today. At the time when I went into deep slumber, I was also told that the Ancient One will return again and he will destroy everything and the Ancient One has a name. Deoborah. Clockwork said that he will be woken up by a ghost who heart is clouded with hate and anger that the two will become one. I do not want to be the one who opens the Coffin of Holding."

In the Ghost Zone

_Vlad's POV:_

I was flying in the Ghost Zone looking for an ancient artifact that said that it was going to be able to increase my powers by a hundred fold. As I was flying through ruins among ruins, I came upon a coffin that looked like it had not been touched in over a hundred years. I went to the coffin and read the inscription that it had.

"Here lies Deoborah, a ghost that almost destroyed the Ghost Zone. He now lies in the Coffin of Holding." I looked at the coffin and I was intrigued. I wanted to meet this ghost for he sounds like someone that might be able to help me. I opened the coffin and I saw a ghost that looked powerful. The next thing that I knew, he woke up.

"Finally, I am free."

_Deoborah's POV:_

"Finally, I am free." I was happy to finally be out of the coffin where I resided. I looked around and I noticed the one that freed me.

"Thank you for freeing. Now I can finally rule this realm."

"Excuse me there, but I believe I can help you there. If it is okay with you, I would like to offer my services." I looked at the ghost who offered to help me and I noticed his power level. He seems powerful. I can use his body and I can become even more powerful.

"Perhaps you can be of help." I approached him and I took over his body. I heard his screams as I was taking over his body. The ghost screamed for at least 10 minutes, but he stopped. I finally had control over his entire body.

"Now the Ghost Zone is mine." I flew off to begin my reign.

_Vornica's POV:_

I was able to finish telling everybody the truth and everyone seemed to be convinced, except for Maddie.

"How do we even know that you are telling us the truth?" Maddie said speaking up.

"What I am saying is the truth. I am not the ancient evil. It is Deoborah. He is the one that is pure evil. I tried stopping him. I succeeded in doing so, but at the same time, I too was locked up. Clockwork said that the both of us are connected. We would be able to sense when one is awake and if they have gotten help at all." As I was talking, I felt a disturbance. I immediately got up and opened up a portal back to the Ghost Zone.

"I am sorry but I have to go. He has risen again. Farewell young Phantoms. We shall meet again."

_Danny's POV:_

I could not believe it. Vornica was not the ancient evil, it was Deoborah. I was convinced, but I could tell that my mom still needed some persuasion.

"Mom, please believe him. I do. Remember, not all ghosts are evil. Some just want to be left alone," I said to her trying to get her to believe what was Vornica said.

"Danny, I want to believe him, I really do, but that contradicts everything that I believe in."

"Then believe what you know is true. Now if you excuse me, Maria here needs her nap." Dana and I went upstairs and I was able to find a crib for Maria to sleep in. I grabbed it and placed it next to my bed. I wanted to be close in case if Maria started crying. I looked at the time and noticed that it was getting close to 11 PM.

"Well Dana, I am going to go to bed now. I am going to leave Maria here with me tonight. You can take her with you tomorrow."

"I do not think so Danny Fenton. I am your fiancé and I am staying with you. She is our daughter and I am not going to leave her either." I looked at Dana when she said that. I was shocked and surprised.

"Okay. I hope that you do not mind a tight fit then, because my bed is too small."

"I don't mind. That just means that I can be closer to you." I smiled when she said that. I could not wait to marry this woman. She was going to be perfect for the both of us. I was about to actually sleep, when Dana nudged me.

"What is it Dana?"

"Danny, I need your attention."

"What attention do you need?"

"No, I mean I need your 'attention'." I looked at her and saw how she was dressed. My hormones were rising and I felt the need to please.

(Note – The following scene contains sexual acts.)

I pushed Dana right underneath me as I started to plow her hard and fast. I heard her moaning as I did that. I then decided to take it further. I took one of my hands and I started to rub her breasts together. She was moaning even more when I did that. While I was rubbing them, Dana took her legs and wrapped them around me waist. I looked down and I noticed that I was still in her. I still had a little left more to put in her. So with the strength that I had, I pushed my member down deep into her. I could tell that she was moaning with pleasure as I did that. She grabbed on even tighter to my waist as I could tell that she did not want it to end. I then decided to withdraw and I started to play with her clit. I started to finger her deeply and she was just moaning as I was doing that. I then thought to myself, what about her ass? I grabbed her ass and I started to bury my member in her deeply like that. She screamed with pleasure and she was moaning as I was doing that. I grabbed Dana by the chest and brought her up to my eye level. I continued to play with her breasts while I was kissing her. I was tired a little while after, but I could tell that she wanted more. All of a sudden, Dana went to my member and started to kiss it. I instantly became hard as she was doing that. She continued to do that while I was trying to hold back my pleasure. I couldn't hold it. I cummed all over her face and she looked at me sexily as I did that. She then took my entire member and placed it in her mouth. I could not believe it. I was getting a blow-job from this sexy vixen. I continued to spray in her mouth and I noticed that she swallowed it. Wow. I could tell that she could deep throat. She continued to do this for a couple of minutes.

(End Sexy Scene)

Dana and I were tired after our escapade. I looked over at her and I kissed her.

"That was marvelous Dana. I am glad that Maria slept through the entire thing. Speaking of Maria, what are we going to do about Sam's parents? They are going to ask questions about her and we need to think of something."

_Dana's POV:_

I thought about what Danny said. What are we going to say to Sam's parents? I was thinking of what to say when I had an idea.

"I have an idea of what to tell them. I will tell them tomorrow. Good night, sweetie." I kissed Danny before going to bed.

The Next Day

I woke up the next day with Danny next to my side. I got up from the bed without waking him up and I went to check on Maria. I saw how she was still sleeping. I picked her up because I knew that she was going to be hungry soon. I picked her up and I carried her downstairs. I was able to get some formula made for her. I fed it to her and I saw how cute she was. It was only five minutes later when I saw Danny coming down the stairs.

"Good morning Dana."

"Good morning Danny." I knew that I had to tell Danny what I thought of last night.

"Hey, Danny, I figured out what to say to Sam's parents regarding her condition."

"What did you come up with?"

"Well technically, Sam died. We could show them where we saw Sam last and we can tell them how we tried to help her, but that everything that we tried, it was unsuccessful. What do you think?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Telling Sam's Parents**

_Danny's POV:_

I heard what Dana said regarding Sam. It was believable to a point, but what about the body?

"That is good, but what about if they ask for a body? What if they want to see her?"

"We can say that a ghost came by and grabbed her. Her parents will believe that due to ghost attacks that have happened to this town. I can even say that I saw 'Danny Phantom' trying to fight the ghost that was trying to take her away." I looked at Dana at what she said. It was believable due to all the ghosts that have attacked this town recently. I left and I grabbed a stroller for Maria. I came back and Dana placed her inside the stroller.

"Well, let's get going."

_Dana's POV:_

Danny and I were walking towards Sam's house when Danny ran into one of his high school problems, Dash.

"Hey there Fenturd, where do you think that you are going?"

"I am going over to Sam's house. I have to speak to her parents'." That is when I noticed that Dash saw me with a child.

"How did a punk like you get a girl like that?" That is it. I knew that I had to speak up.

"Hey, let go of my fiancé." I saw that Dash was confused when I said that to him.

"Fiancé? No way, you are marrying him? He is a loser. Why don't you get with me and maybe drop the kid of at its parents' house." I was mad.

"One, he is not a loser, and two this child is ours. Now get out of the way you jerk." I left and I knew that I left Dash quite confused.

"Thanks hun. Now, let's get going to Sam's house." We walked for another 30 minutes when we reached Sam's house. I pushed the doorbell and noticed that a woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

_Pamela's POV:_

I was pacing back and forth in the living room waiting on Sam to come back home. As I was pacing, I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it up and I noticed Danny along with a girl and a baby.

"Can I help you?" I asked them.

"Mrs. Manson, my name is Dana. I am here to talk to you about Sam, your daughter. May I please come in?" I led her and Danny in the house. I wanted to know what happened to Sam.

"What is it about Sam that you have to tell me?"

"Uh, ma'am, I am sorry to inform you, but she died." I could not believe it. My daughter died. I cried for what seemed an hour. I was able to hold back some of the tears when a question came to my mind.

"How did she die?"

"A ghost attack. Danny and I noticed that she was lying in the alley when we were on our way home and saw her. We noticed that she lost a lot of blood and we tried to help her as best as we could. As we were trying to help her, a ghost came and tried to take her away. It was then I noticed the town's protector, Danny Phantom, arrived and tried to rescue her from the ghost that tried to take her away. He was able to do it. I asked him to see if there was a way if he could bring Sam back and he said that there was no way at all. He called one of his ghost friends and they took Sam to a safe place to where she would not be disturbed. I am sorry to tell you this. It hurts me to tell you," Dana, the young girl told me. At least I knew how she died.

"Thank you for telling me. Now I know what has happened to her. I have to tell my husband what happened. He is also worried about her. Before I leave you two, whose baby is that?" I asked. I knew that it could not be hers since she looked so young to be a mother.

"She is our daughter, Maria. She is only a month old." I was shocked at what I heard. That was her daughter as well as Danny's. I was surprised. She was the mother and Danny was the father.

"Mrs. Manson," Danny said speaking up," I would like to invite you to our wedding if that is okay."

"It would be my pleasure." The two left with their child and I had to go and tell my husband the news regarding Sam.

_Dana's POV:_

Danny and I were on our way home when we he stopped right in front of me.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked him.

"Dana, I have been considering of moving out of my parents' house and I want you to come with me. I have enough money for us to own a home and we would not have to worry about getting a job at all. What do you say?" I was speechless of what Danny said. I looked down at our child and I knew the answer.

"I say, when do we move in?" I saw him smile when I said that. He came over to me and he kissed me passionately on the lips. I was caught in the moment as I did not pay attention at all to the girl that walked right into me.

"Why don't you watch where you are going there?" the girl said to me.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked her.

"My name is Paulina Sanchez and I am the queen of Casper High."

"I do not care if you are the queen of the wastelands. You say sorry if you bump into anyone." I looked at the girl with some fury.

"Hon, do not fret over it. She is not worth it at all." Danny was right. I just ignored her and we went back home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Start to a New Life**

_Danny's POV:_

Dana and I just arrived back at my house and we saw all of our parents again in the kitchen laughing. I was glad to know that I had parents' that I could trust. I just smiled while Dana and I, along with our daughter, went to the other room. I knew that my life was going to be good. As Dana and I were heading to the living room, I then noticed that Maria did not have any birth certificate. I grabbed my phone and I called up Tucker.

"Hey Tucker, I need you to come over. I have something to show and ask of you."

"No problem, Danny." Knowing Tucker, he would be able to help out in my time of need.

_Tucker's POV:_

I arrived at Danny's house in a matter of minutes. It was a good thing that I lived close to him. I walked in and there I saw an incredibly sexy woman.

"Hey there good looking. My name is Tucker Foley. My name also means Too Fine." I saw her wretch up in her mouth a little bit. I noticed that she bent down and grabbed something. I was shocked to see a baby in her arms.

"Huh. It seems as if Mrs. Fenton had another child."

"This is not her child. This is my daughter." I was shocked at what I heard from the girl's mouth. That is when I noticed Danny coming down the stairs. I saw how he looked. Danny looked ripped. He must have been doing some extra exercises on top of his ghost fighting.

"Ah good, you came earlier than I expected. Dana, can you please come with us. What I have to tell Tucker involves you as well."

"No problem Danny. Just let me get her playpen and bring it to the living room. You can take her with you to the living room." I saw Danny grab the baby from her hands and bring her along with us. We went to the living room and we sat down.

"So, Danny, what is it that you need?"

"I need you to create a birth certificate for Maria." I looked at the child that Danny was still holding. I looked back at Danny.

"Why? Does she already have a birth certificate?" I said looking at Danny. I then saw him sigh and I knew that what he was going to say next was going to be a bombshell.

"Tucker, Maria is Sam. This baby here is Sam Manson." I looked at Danny and I looked at the baby. I could not believe it.

"Danny, I think that you probably have hit your head real hard."

"He is telling the truth Tucker." I looked over at Dana, the girl that I saw when I walked in, who had a playpen in her hands. She grabbed the baby from Danny and placed her in the playpen.

_Dana's POV:_

I placed Maria in the playpen and then I sat down to talk to Tucker. I looked at him and noticed that he was confused about some things.

"Danny is telling the truth Tucker. That baby is Sam Manson, but she is our daughter." I looked over at Tucker and I could tell that he was highly confused.

"Can you please tell me how that is even possible in the first place?" Tucker asked both Danny and I. For the next couple of minutes, we told Tucker everything. How we found Sam dead in an alley, how we tried to bring her back to life, how she turned into a baby, and how she is now a half-ghost like Danny and I. When we were done talking, I could see Tucker's expression on his face. He was confused.

"Wow. That is a lot that has happened."

"So, Tucker, do you think that maybe you can create the documents for her? I do not want to be raised by other people who do not know how to help her."

"I understand. I just need two things. Her full name and the date of birth that you would like for her." I looked at Danny and we talked about it for a while. We were happy about the conclusion that we came with.

"Her full name is going to be Maria Jane Fenton, and her birthday is August 27. That is what we have decided."

"Okay. The documents should be ready in a week. It is going to take some time to make them you know. By the way, I have a question for you Dana. How are you a half-ghost like Danny?" Danny and I both told Tucker everything on how I used to be Ember, how I bought some items for me to look human, and how I turned into a human, half-human to be exact, how I have 'parents'', and how I became Danny's fiancé. I could tell that Tucker was even more confused ever before.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Baby's Powers**

_Tucker's POV:_

I looked at Danny, Dana, and the baby, their daughter to be exact, and I was able to get my bearings straight.

"Danny, I will help you. One thing though. Why is Maria floating in her playpen?" Danny and Dana looked over and saw that Maria was almost out of her playpen. Danny was able to grab Maria before she was able to fly, or float, off.

"Thanks for that heads up Tucker. So, when can we expect the documentation for Maria?" I looked at Danny and Dana and I grabbed my PDA. I put some information in and I was able to get the time frame that I needed.

"It will be about a week. That is when you should have all information regarding her. Danny, are you even able of taking care of a child like her? You do not have any experience at all with raising children."

"I am comfortable of raising her. Dana is going to be helping me out of course with raising her. When she does get older, she will have training on how to use her powers. That is for sure." I just smiled at Danny and at Dana. I looked at Maria, their child, and still could not believe that baby was Sam. I left Danny's house for I knew that Danny and Dana were going to be busy.

_Danny's POV:_

Tucker left the both of us so that we can take care of Maria. My mother came in and noticed how we were taking care of our child.

"Well, Danny, it seems that you have everything under your control. Let me know if there is anything that I can do for you."

"Actually, mom, there is something that I do want to ask you. Can you watch Maria tonight? I am going to take Dana out to dinner tonight."

"Danny, you are?" Dana said to me.

"Yes I am. I think that it is time for the both of us to have some time alone together. What do you think?" All of a sudden, Dana's lips were pressed against mine. I knew that I had my answer.

"Well, I will take that as a yes."

"Where are we going Danny?"

"We are heading to La Joue. It is a nice restaurant that is in the city and we are going to need to dress up nicely," I said to Dana. I saw Dana just gleam when I said that to her.

_Maddie's POV:_

I smiled when I heard the name of the restaurant that they were going to. I remember that restaurant. It is where Jack first proposed to me. It was romantic.

"Have fun you two. I will stay here at watch Maria for you." I looked at the baby and still could not believe that the baby that I was holding was Sam Manson. I felt a little sorry for her, but I knew that Danny and Dana were going to be excellent parents for her. I was able to get everything that I needed to take care of her from both Danny and Dana. Just as they were about to leave, I stopped Danny at the door.

"Uh. Danny, is there anything that I should know about Maria before I take her of her for the night while you are out?"

"There is one thing. If she starts to show her powers, please do the following. I want you to catalogue them and I want you to make sure that she is asleep by the time that we get back. She likes her milk lukewarm and not hot. She will only sleep if Elmo plush is right next to her. Her crib is in my bedroom and make sure that the baby monitor is on. If anything happens to her, I want you to make sure she is taken care of. If she tries to fly away in any manner, you can easily stop her with the Fenton Lasso. Also, she may use some of her powers while she is asleep, so please make sure that she does not phase through her crib. Actually, mom that is what I wanted to talk to you about. I want you to create a phase proof crib so that she does not do that. Can you do everything that I have described and told you?" I thought back to everything that Danny said.

"I sure can do that. If she shows her powers, catalogue them. Milk lukewarm, will not sleep unless Elmo is next to her and create phase proof crib. I got it Danny."

"Thanks mom. Dana and I are out." I held Maria in my arms as I saw Danny and Dana walk out. I looked down at Maria and saw her smiling up at me.

"You are going to have a great time tonight with your grandma Maddie. Let's see. We can play with your blocks." I grabbed the playing blocks that Maria had in her playpen. As I was getting them, I turned around and noticed that Maria was floating in the air.

"Make a note. Baby flies. Come here." I grabbed the Fenton Lasso that I had hanging off my side and I lassoed the baby back down.

"Now, now, I need you back down here. I do not want your mommy and daddy to be all worried about you. Now let's play some games." As I grabbed a board game, I heard a blast from behind me. I turned around and saw that the baby must have fired an ecto-blast.

"I should write that down for them. Ecto-ray. Now, what other powers are you hiding there you little scamper?" I said playfully while trying to get Maria. As I was trying to chase her down, I noticed that she used intangibility and also must have used invisibility as well. I took notes on both. I grabbed my goggles that I used to track ghosts that turn invisible. I looked through the house to find the little one. I was able to find her in the kitchen.

"There you are. Now let's get you your milk." I grabbed her and picked her up. I went to the fridge and I grabbed the formula bottle that I saw on the first shelf. I heated it up until it was lukewarm like Danny said. I then took the bottle and I gave it to Maria.

"I still can't believe that you were once Sam. It just feels a little weird for me, but I am glad that Danny and Dana are going to be taking care of you." I just smiled at the child that I was holding in my arms. It reminded me of when I used to take care of Danny and Jazz when they were toddlers as well. I looked down and noticed that Maria was starting to yawn. I took it as a sign that she was getting tired. I brought her upstairs and I placed her in the crib. I placed the Elmo plush right next to her and I saw her sleeping.

"It sure makes me miss when I used to do this to Danny and Jazz." I put the blanket over her and I just smiled.

"Well, I better get working on a crib that will prevent her from phasing out of it." I went to the lab to start working on it. I know that Danny would appreciate it. I heard the door open just as I was about to start on his favor, the crib that he asked me to make for Maria.

"I am home mom."

"I am down here sweetie." Danny came downstairs and noticed that I was starting to work on the crib.

"Thank you mom. Is Maria sleeping?" I grabbed the baby monitor that I placed next to me and I gave it to Danny. He just smiled as he heard snoring on the other side of it.

"Thanks mom, I knew that I could count on you."

"It is no problem Danny. Now, you two must be tired as well. Why don't you two go and get to bed? I will finish up down here on Maria's crib."

"Thanks mom." I saw the both of them walk upstairs as they head to bed. I went back to my work on the crib.

_Danny's POV:_

Dana and I were able to get to my bedroom and when we got there, we saw Maria sleeping soundly in her crib. I noticed the note that my mom made for me. I looked at it and noticed that it listed her powers. I noticed that it was only the basic powers that she had. Dana also saw the note as well.

"Well Danny, it seems that she only has the basic powers. I know that over time, she will develop more abilities." I just smiled at what Dana said that.

"I know. Now let's get to bed." Dana and I got ourselves ready to go to bed for I knew what I wanted to do tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: A New Place**

_Dana's POV:_

I woke up with me being cuddled by Danny. I just smiled as I saw him in his naked glory. I was happy to be with Danny. As I got up from the bed, I accidentally bumped into Danny causing him to wake up.

"Hey, what was that for?" Danny said in a tired voice.

"Sorry, I was not trying to bump into you at all. I was trying to get to the bathroom. Well, since that you are up, can you take care of Maria?"

"No problem at all Dana." I went to the bathroom to take care of everything that I needed to take care of. I took my shower and I was able to get myself all taken care of. When I came out, I saw Danny holding Maria in his arms and he was feeding her. I just smiled at Danny knowing that I was going to marry this incredible man. I walked to Danny and gestured him to hand over Maria. He gave Maria to me and I started to cradle her in my arms. She was just giggling happily as I held her.

"Who is the cutest little thing? You are, you are." Maria was just giggling happily.

"Hey Dana, there is something that I have to tell you."

"What is it Danny?"

"We are moving into our new house today. I was able to find a place that was close to our parents so that they can come down and see us as well as Maria whenever they want to. We can even ask for their help in creating us a ghost portal in our basement as well."

"Danny that is wonderful. I can't wait to see what the house looks like. Just let me get dressed so that I can see this house that you bought for us." I was able to get dressed quickly as I already had my outfit laid out from the day before. Danny was able to get dressed quickly as well. As soon as we were ready, we tried getting Maria ready as well. She was a little fussy at first, but we were able to get her dressed as well. We all went to the car and we made sure that Maria was taken care of first.

_Danny's POV:_

As soon as Dana and I were at the car, we made sure that Maria was properly placed in her car-seat so that way she was not hurt at all. Dana and I sat in the front seats. I started up the car and I drove my new family to the new place that they were going to live in. As I was driving, Dana was asking a lot of questions of what kind of home that it was. I answered all of her questions as to make sure and to let her know that I was paying attention to her. What man would not pay attention to his fiancé? As I was approaching the house, Dana saw in amazement and she was completely silenced by what she saw.

"Danny, this place looks amazing."

"Yeah, I know it does. It is only a five-bedroom, three-bathroom home with a two car garage and a fireplace. The reason why I picked this one is because we are still close to the city and like I said before, we are also close to our parents as well. In fact, I have invited them over here tonight for dinner. I am making it of course. I want you to look through the house to see what else that you want done to it. I learned from my mother that every home needs a woman's touch somewhere and I am giving up free reign. I am not going to be one of those husband's that was not going to allow you to do what you want. I know better than that." I saw Dana smile at what I said. I learned how to treat women properly thanks to my mother. She taught me everything that I needed to know.

_Dana's POV:_

I walked inside and noticed that the inside was already refurbished and everything with Maria in my arms sleeping. What I saw took my breath away. Everything looked so extravagant, so elegant. I still could not believe of what I saw.

"Danny, I can't believe it. Our own place."

"I know. Let me show you our room as well as Maria's room." I followed Danny to the second floor to our bedroom. What I saw shocked me. There was a large bed right in the middle of the room. I was still amazed at the house and everything that I saw. I followed Danny around the house as he continued to show me each and every room. I saw Maria's room and I was amazed. It was combined with both our favorite interests and hobbies. I saw both musical notes on the wall and I saw stars painted on the ceiling.

"Danny, she is going to love this. Oh, I can't wait until we get married." I kissed Danny while holding Maria in my arms. She did not budge at all. I let go of the kiss and I continued to walk around the house to get used to my new surroundings. I still had Maria in my arms. I did not know she was awake when I felt a pinch on my chest. I looked down and there was Maria trying to suckle on my breast. I thought that it was cute. What I did not expect was that I was starting to feel milk coming out. That surprised me. I knew that I had to call Danny.

"Danny, can you please come here for a moment."

"Coming." Maria continued to suckle on my breast during the time. She continued to do such when Danny came into the kitchen, where I was standing.

"Dana, what do you need?"

"Nothing. There is something that I have to show you." I turned around and showed Danny suckling on my breasts. He could not believe it as well.

"Danny, she started on her own. I did not know she was even awake and all of a sudden, I felt a small pinch. I looked down and saw Maria starting to suckle on my breasts. What surprised me next was that I am starting to produce milk in my breasts. That is what highly surprised me. It caught me entirely off-guard. Danny, it seems like we do not need the formula now. It seems that I will be feeding her."

_Danny's POV:_

I could not believe of what I saw. My fiancé just told me that she is producing milk, seeing Maria suckling on her breasts, and now knowing that in a way, we are getting closer to a real family. I went to Dana and just grabbed her by her waist and brought her in to a kiss. That caught Dana off-guard. She was about to drop Maria when I noticed that she was able to prevent her from falling.

"Sorry about that sweetie. So, I take it that you like the house?"

"Danny, I love it. Like you said, it is close by so that our parents can visit anytime that they want and close to the city as well. I am glad to be with you." I am glad to know that I am glad knowing that I was going to be spending the rest of my life with the woman that I always loved.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Vlad**

_Deoborah's POV:_

I was flying through the Ghost Zone when all of a sudden, I started to feel pain in my chest.

"What is happening to me?" The pain was intense. All of a sudden, the ghost that I absorbed, Vlad Plasmius his name was, flew out of me.

"How dare you to absorb me you wretched ghost. Granted I offered my services to you and now you can just forget it. I freed you and you try to in a sense destroy me. That is it. You are done for." The ghost came at me with everything that he had. All of his powers were useless as I knew that I was powerful enough to not feel any damage coming from his punches, kicks, and blasts.

"I grow tired with this useless charade. It is time to end it." I brought my hand up and I blasted the ghost that was in front of me with a powerful blast right in the chest. When I did that, I saw ecto-plasm flow out of him.

"Say farewell to your afterlife ghost." What I saw next took me by surprise. The ghost that was in front of me transformed into a human. How is that possible? How could a human be a ghost, more importantly a half-ghost? I had to go and find out some answers.

_Vlad's POV:_

I could not believe it. Here I was floating aimlessly in the Ghost Zone with a huge wound on my chest with my entire essence of my being flowing out.

"I have to get back to my place. I need to get to my regeneration machine." I tried to transform into my ghost half, but I was too weak. All of a sudden, I saw a natural portal open up right in front of me.

"Please let this portal lead to Amity Park." I was able to get to the portal and when I flew right through it, I landed right in front of a house. I saw and noticed that the house had people in it.

"Please, I hope that they can help me."

_Deoborah's POV:_

I continued to fly through the Ghost Zone to find the person that I knew was going to be able to answer my questions, Clockwork. I knew that I was getting close to Clockwork's realm as I saw gears in the distance. I flew in and I saw a platform. I went to it and I landed on it. I only had to wait for a couple of seconds for Clockwork to appear.

"Ah, Deoborah, nice to see you again."

"Enough with the pleasantries, Clockwork. You know why I am here."

"Yes I do, and what I must tell you is that you are instrumental in making sure that the balance is restored. You are important." I was needed to bring balance to the Ghost Zone?

"I know what you are thinking, Deoborah and I must tell you, Vlad, the person that you absorbed, was meant to escape from you. He is needed to bring happiness to one person, more importantly I should say, happiness to a certain couple." Knowing Clockwork, he always talked in riddles.

"Well, then, answer me this Clockwork. What is to be of my future then?"

"All in due time my old friend." I flew away knowing that I had to do something to make sure that my future, with me being the ruler of the Ghost Zone, does not falter.

_Clockwork's POV:_

I saw Deoborah fly away from my realm when I told him that he was needed to bring balance to the Ghost Zone. Knowing Deoborah and his lust for power, he went to go to gather more power for him to make sure that he would not lose to a child. I went to the viewing screens and brought up images of what the future was going to hold. I saw the future concerning Vlad and Danny and what I saw brought me happiness.

"I hope that you like this gift that I give to you, my apprentice. I just hope that you know what to do." I used my scepter and closed the viewing screens.

_Danny's POV:_

Dana and I were in the living room with Maria watching TV when all of a sudden, we both heard knocking at the front door.

"Let's go see who it is." Maria was asleep at the time and we placed her in the crib that we set up in the living to make sure that she could be easily tended to. Who I saw standing at my door was the last person that I expected.

"Vlad, what are you doing here?"

_Vlad's POV:_

I could not believe who came to the door when I knocked. It was the little badger, Daniel Fenton with some girl next to him.

"Vlad, what are you doing here?" I heard him say. I could easily tell that he spoke my name with some venom in his voice.

"I can't believe that I am doing this, but Daniel, I need…" That was all that I was able to say before falling down on the ground unconscious.

_Danny's POV:_

I could not believe what I saw. I saw Vlad fall on the ground and noticed that he was unconscious as well. I looked at him and noticed that he was bleeding out fast.

"Danny, we got to do something to help him."

"What are we supposed to do? He is bleeding out too fast. There is no way that we can cauterize the wound before he is completely dead."

"But we have to do something. Isn't it your job as Danny Phantom, the protector of the Amity Park, to help out people in need when they need it?"

"Yes it is, but what can we do right now to help out Vlad. There is nothing that we can do to stop the bleeding."

"Danny, think back of what happened to Sam. Remember when she was dead, well considered dead, we used our powers to bring her back, but in the process also turned her into a toddler."

"I do remember that, but Vlad is older than that. How do we know if our combined powers can actually bring him back to life?"

"It is a risk that the both of us are going to have to take, Daniel Fenton." I knew that whenever Dana used my full name, there was no point in arguing with her. I was able to turn Vlad over onto his back. I noticed that he was slightly conscious when I heard him speak.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" he said weakly.

"Trying to save your life. Now hold still." Dana and I both used our powers together and started to close up Vlad's wound. I looked down and noticed that it did close up partially, but I noticed that he still continued to bleed out as well. I concentrated more of my power into Vlad and noticed that Vlad was starting to get younger as well. Dana noticed Vlad's change as well.

"Well, Danny, looking at what is happening to Vlad, be prepared to have another child." Great. I was going to have another child. I was happy with Maria, but Vlad becoming a toddler I did not prepare for at all. Dana and I still continued to use our ecto-plasmic powers to close up the wound and saw Vlad to continually get younger. We noticed that Vlad's hair color changed to black, and noticed that he now looked like a young teen. The wound that was on his chest was still there and we still had a ways to go. I was starting to get weak, and I noticed that Dana was starting to get weak as well. We had to stop when we noticed that the wound was completely closed, but what we saw was another toddler, and by the looks of it, Vlad looked like a one-year-old child. At least. I looked at him closer and noticed that he now had some of my features on his face.

"Great, now when he gets older, he is going to look like me. Dana, are you sure that you want another child?"

_Dana's POV:_

"Great, now when he gets older, he is going to look like me. Dana, are you sure that you want another child?" I heard from Danny. I looked at him with a bit of annoyance and I bent down and grabbed the toddler that was lying on the ground before us.

"Danny, be it as it may, Vlad, or whoever we are going to name him know, is going to be our son. I noticed that when we brought Sam back to life, she looked like me when I was a baby. I think that someone is trying to make it so that we could all be together," I said with the new child that I was holding in my arms.

"Now, Danny, try to be a good father to our son. I know that it is going to be hard raising your old enemy, but trust me, over time, you will love him as our son. Now, what are we going to name him? I know that we cannot call him Vlad at all for that will spark some red flags in the community. What name do you think we should give him Danny?" I saw Danny thinking of a new name to give to our new son. I then noticed that he had come up with a name to give.

"How about Donny? I always wanted a son named that. We can call him Don for short and when he gets into trouble, we can call him Donald. What do you think of that name?" I smiled at him knowing that we were going to have an eventful life together.

"I think that is a nice name to give him. Donny and Maria. Good names for our children. Why don't you call Tucker and tell him to make another birth certificate for him. The one for Maria should be ready shortly."

_Danny's POV:_

I grabbed my phone and speed dialed Tucker. It only rang twice.

"Hey, Danny, what's up?"

"Nothing much man. Listen, I need another birth certificate made up."

"Another one for Maria? Hers is already done. It just came today in the mail."

"Not Maria's. My son's birth certificate."

"Danny, you have another child? Dang, dude, you work fast." I just face-slapped myself when I heard Tucker say that.

"Tucker, just get over here now. I have to show you."

"On my way now man."

_Tucker's POV:_

"On my way now man," I said as I heard the line on the other side go dead. I knew that Danny must have hung up. I got my PDA and any other needed materials that I needed to take with me and went to my car. Lately, I have been working out and I was happy with the results. I grew another six inches, was buff, and had an amazing girlfriend, Valerie Grey. Valerie Grey was a ghost hunter, and she told me when we started to date. Ever since that I got buff, all of the bullies in Casper High backed off knowing or fearing of what I might to do them. Same with Danny, but Dash was still a problem. The two of us were totally ripped. Valerie was right next to me when I closed the phone.

"Who was that, sweetie?"

"Just Danny, Valerie. He needs me to come over to his place and told me that he needs me to create another birth certificate, this time for his son."

"Wow, Danny sure does work fast. I did not even know that he had a son."

"He also has a daughter as well and he is getting married to his fiancé in less than three months and we have been invited to go." I could tell that I surprised Valerie when I said that, and a little depressed as well.

"Tucker, when are we going to get married? You promised that you would marry me when we got our own place."

"Yes I did, but I am waiting for the right place and the right time. Now let's go. Let's not keep Danny waiting." I grabbed what I needed to take with me and Valerie was walking next to me. Valerie was also working out as well. She is now an incredibly sexy woman. She was even hotter than Paulina Sanchez from school. We got into my car and we drove up to Danny's new place. It was only a 15 minute drive. He lived that close. When we arrived at the house, Valerie looked at it and she gasped.

"How could Danny afford something like this?"

"Easy. He is CEO of Pizza Ghoul, the new teen hang out that is in town."

_Valerie's POV:_

I could not believe of what I heard. Pizza Ghoul was my favorite place to go and Danny owned the entire franchise. I was a little jealous of Danny.

"Now, Valerie, please don't be jealous. When we launch our prototype of our new computer that we made, we too shall be rich as well and then we will be able to afford a place like this. I do promise you that." I smiled and looked at Tucker. I grabbed him by the collar and kissed him on the lips. Our kiss only lasted for a minute.

"I hold you to that, baby." Tucker and I got out of the car and we went to the door.

"By the way, Valerie, today you will be getting a surprise that will make you very happy." I smiled when he said that. I pushed the doorbell and only had to wait for a couple of seconds when someone answered it. Who I saw was a woman holding a baby in her arms feeding. I saw that then I looked at Tucker.

"You see, Tucker. That is what I want. I want a child to take care of."

_Dana's POV:_

I opened the door and I saw Tucker with a woman standing right next to him.

"You see, Tucker. That is what I want. I want a child to help take care of." I just smiled at what the girl just said to Tucker.

"Come on in. You two. Tucker, I did not know that you had a girlfriend."

"Valerie has been my girlfriend for months, Dana. Now where is Danny? I could tell when I talked to him that it was somewhat urgent."

"Oh, Danny is in the living room with our son, Donny." I showed Tucker and his girlfriend the living room.

"There he is."

_Danny's POV:_

I was holding Donny in my arms feeding him when I heard Dana walk in the room.

"There he is." I turned around and saw Tucker and his girlfriend, Valerie. I smiled as I saw the both of them.

"Hey, Tucker and Valerie. Tucker, I am glad that you were able to come on such a short notice."

"It is no problem Danny. I just have a question for you though. When on earth did you get a son?"

"Now do not freak out when I tell you this, but in a way, the child that I am holding in my hands is my son, and he is also Vlad as well." I saw Tucker's and Valerie's jaws drop when I told them that.

"How is that possible and does he still have powers?" Tucker asked me.

"First, I will tell you how that is possible. Remember when Dana and I told you what happened to Sam and how we tried to bring her back."

"Yes I do."

"Well the same thing happened to Vlad."

"Do not say anymore Danny. I understand. Now to the second part of the question. Does he have powers?"

"Yes he does and he looks exactly like me when I was a toddler." I showed Tucker and Valerie Donny and they saw how looked.

"Oh my god. That means that when he grows up, he will look like you."

"Yeah he will and when Maria grows up, she will look like Dana. So, Tucker, when can you get started on Donny's birth certificate?"

"It will be ready in a week's time. I just need all of his information that is all. Date of birth, full name, and the last I do not need. I will put your name and Dana's name on it as well."

"For his date of birth, it is May 14 and another thing Tucker, he is a year old. As for his full name, Donald James Fenton." I saw Tucker putting the information in his PDA and within minutes, he was done.

"That is taken care of Danny, and while I am here, this is Maria's birth certificate as well. I was also able to make a social security card for her as well."

"Thanks Tucker. I appreciate this. Now, I have to go and show my parents that they have another grandchild."

"I understand that, Danny, but before I leave there is one thing that I have to do. Valerie, now it is the right time and place." I saw Tucker get on one knee and while he pulled out a box from his pocket. I knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Valerie Marissa Grey, will you make me the happiest man and marry me?" I looked over at Valerie and noticed that she was crying. I knew for a fact those were tears of happiness and joy.

"Yes I will Tucker Allen Foley. I will marry you." I smiled at the new couple.

"Congratulations Tucker."

"Thanks man. Tonight, Valerie and I are going to 'celebrate'." I knew exactly what they were going to do. I saw the both of them leave the house while I was still holding my son.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Family Reunion**

_Danny's POV:_

I was holding my son in my arms and was rocking him to sleep. It was not working at all. He would just not go to sleep. I knew that I had to tell my parents about their new grandson, so with Donny still in my hands, I went to go and get Dana.

"Hey, Dana, I want to go and visit my parents. I want to show them their new grandson. Is that okay?"

"Danny, I do not mind at all. Just let me go and get Maria." I went to the car and prepared the car seats. I just got done putting Donny in his car seat when Dana came to the car. She was putting Maria in the other car seat that I was able to set up as well.

"So, are we ready to go Dana?"

"I am ready. Let's go." I started up the car and we left to go to my parents' house. As I was driving, I had an idea come to mind.

"Hey, Dana, why don't you call up your parents and tell them to meet you up at the Fenton's. I thought that maybe we can take care of two birds with one stone."

"I will do that." Dana grabbed her phone and was talking to her parents. She told them that she wanted to meet them. I could tell that they wanted to know where to meet her. As soon as Dana told them where she wanted to meet them, she hung up the phone.

"They will be at the Fenton's in 10 minutes."

"Perfect. That is how long that it is going to take to get up to my parents' house." I continued driving and saw my parents' house in the distance. It was not hard to miss. There was a spaceship like construct on the top of the house. We got out of the car and we grabbed our kids. We walked to the front door and I rang the doorbell. It was my mother that answered the door.

_Maddie's POV:_

I went to the door when I heard the doorbell. Who I saw was Danny and his fiancé, Dana. What I saw was Maria being held by Dana and another child being held by Danny. I looked at Danny and I wanted to ask him who the other child was, but I guess that is why they came here.

"Hi. Danny it is good to see you as well as you Dana. Come on in." I led them both to the living room and I brought out the playpen that I had stored away for whenever Maria was brought over. As soon as I laid it out, Danny and Dana put their children in the playpen. There was toys that was stored in there as well.

"So, Danny, I can guess the reason why you came over is to tell me about your son no doubt."

"That is right mom, but I will wait until Dana's parents show up. They should be here shortly." I waited for a couple of minutes when I heard the doorbell again. I opened it up and there was the Shone's. I greeted them and told them that Dana was in the living room. I told them to wait there as I had to go and get Jack from the lab.

"Hey, Jack, Danny is here as well as the Shone's. It seems that Danny and Dana have something that they want to tell us."

"Coming Mads." Jack came running to the living room where everyone was at.

_Dana's POV:_

Everyone was here. I looked at Danny and we knew that we had to tell them.

"Well, all of you already know about Maria, our daughter. Well, today, we are proud to show you our new son, Donny." My parents and Danny's parents went to the playpen and looked at our son. It was Danny's mother that spoke up.

"So, who is he exactly? We already know about Sam and how Sam is now Maria and how she is now like you. So, please tell me, who was this person before?" I could tell that there was no of fooling her at all.

"You catch on quick, Mrs. Fenton, I mean, mom, which is what I should call you since Danny and I are going to be married. Donny, our son, was Vlad Masters." I heard a gasp coming from my parents and Danny's parents.

"Please tell me, how is this possible," my mother asked me.

"Well, it happened today actually. We were just sitting in the living room watching TV with Maria on my lap about to go to sleep when we heard the doorbell. Danny and I got up and opened the door. When we opened it, we saw Vlad standing right in front of us looking very weak. All of a sudden, Vlad just fell to the floor right at our feet. We turned him over and noticed a huge wound on his chest. It looked like a wound from a very strong ecto-blast. So, Danny and I used our powers once again and we healed Vlad. Just like last time when we healed Sam, we saw Vlad getting younger right before our very eyes. I already knew what was going to come next when I saw that. When Vlad stopped getting younger, he looked like a one-year-old, and looked exactly like Danny when he was a toddler. That is what Danny said. Maria looks exactly like me when I was a baby as well. So, we took Vlad and the both of us thought of it as our responsibility to take him as our son and raise him. Danny was the one who picked out the name."

_Maddie's POV:_

I could not believe it. Vlad, now a toddler right before my eyes, is now Danny's son, Donny. I thought that it was kind of hilarious, but I dare not laugh at all in Danny's presence.

"Does Donny have ghost powers as well?"

"Yes he does mom, and there is one thing that you should know. Remember when you two went to Vlad's college reunion and the 'Wisconsin Ghost' appeared?"

"Of course."

"Well, Vlad was the Wisconsin Ghost. He has had his ghost powers for 20 years. He just did not get ghost powers from us, he already had them." I could not believe it. Vlad was the Wisconsin Ghost.

"Oh, and the name that he chose for his ghost half was Vlad Plasmius, just to let you know, but know he will be Donny Phantom." I smiled and chuckled a bit when I heard that. I was actually proud of my son. He is now a father and he is going to be married. There was nothing that was going to ruin this day, or so I thought. All of a sudden, I heard a loud booming sound coming from outside. We all ran outside to see what the commotion was. What we saw was a small circling vortex in the air and we saw a figure appear from it.

"Prepare you pathetic mortals for your doom," the figure said. I looked at the figure and knew that it had to be the ancient evil that Vornica told us about, Deoborah, the true ancient evil.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Final Battle**

_Danny's POV:_

I looked at the ghost that appeared from the vortex that was created. I only knew of one ghost that had the power over the weather and that ghost was Vortex. I transformed into my ghost half and flew up the ghost. Dana was right behind me.

"So, you must be Deoborah, the ancient evil that Vornica told us about. Sorry to say, but you are not going to be taking over anything anytime soon."

"Foolish child, do you honestly think that you and your mate can stop me? I am all powerful. No ghost can touch me or hurt me. Now prepare child for your doom." I just smirked at what he said and fired an ecto-blast at him. I could tell that he winced in pain.

"What's the matter? I thought you said that no ghost can either touch you or hurt you," I said mockingly.

"I will get you for that you child." Deoborah and I started to fight. Deoborah had the upper hand as he was using all of his powers to his disposal against me. I saw him used powers from Undergrowth, Vortex, Pariah Dark, and the Fright Knight. I knew that he was going to be tough to beat. I continued to fight him for what seemed like an hour and already I was getting tired. All of a sudden, Dana joined in on the fight.

"I thought that maybe you can use some help fighting this monster."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." With Dana's help, we charged at the ghost with all of our strength. We tried to get him to fall down, but each and every attempt that the both of us have made seemed futile. It seemed as if there was no way of defeating Deoborah. Just as I was about to give up, I heard a voice in my head.

"My apprentice, I know what is currently happening as of this moment. I know that you are fighting against Deoborah and that you are getting weaker. I leave this gift to both you and to your mate to use to fight against him." All of a sudden, I felt a surge of power flow right into me. Dana also had a surge of power as well. I could tell that we know had the power to defeat Deoborah. We went at him and continued our fight against him.

"Where did you two get such power?" he said to the both of us.

"Let's just say that it was a gift from one of my friends." Dana and I fused our ecto-blasts together and hit Deoborah straight in the chest. When we did that, I noticed a ghost that he must have absorbed leave his body.

"It seems that we just found out your weakness." Dana and I continued to pelt Deoborah with strong ecto-blasts to the chest and each and every time that we did that, a ghost that he absorbed left his body. As soon as all of the ghosts were gone, Deoborah was nothing but a regular ghost now.

"Now it is time to put you back to sleep." I used my powers and I was able to summon his keep, tomb, right in front of me. Dana was able to punch and kick Deoborah back into the keep.

"It seems as if we do not have to worry about him anymore. Now, I can live my life with the woman that I love with our children." Dana and I went back into my parents' house and we relaxed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Wedding**

_Dana's POV:_

Two months have passed by and it was the night before my wedding day. I could not believe it. All of the arrangements that Jazz was about to get for the wedding were marvelous. I was spending the night in a separate room for what Mrs. Fenton, I mean, my mother-in-law told me that it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. I was with my mother, Jazz, Valerie, and Danny's mother in a room and we were all talking about my wedding dress. We were able to pick it out three weeks ago. Danny was able to pay for it.

"I swear, the dress that you picked out, Dana, is absolutely gorgeous. How much did it cost?" my mom asked me.

"It cost Danny $3,000 and that is everything that goes with it, and he was able to get a little dress for Maria as well." I grabbed the dress that Danny had bought for her and they all looked it.

"Ah, how adorable. I am so glad to be getting a sister-in-law, as well as a niece and a nephew. I am just happy to finally be an Aunt."

"I know you are Jazz. I am going to bed everyone. I will see you tomorrow at 8 AM. The wedding is at noon. I need time to get ready." Everyone left the room so that I was able to get some sleep.

_Danny's POV:_

I could not believe that the wedding, my wedding, was going to be tomorrow. I was going to marry the woman that I knew that I loved. My dad, Dana's dad, and Tucker was with me in the family room that I was able to set up in the basement, thanks to them.

"So, Danny my boy, tomorrow is the day when you get married, and tonight is the last night of your life as a single man. So, how does it feel?" my dad asked me.

"Truthfully dad, I feel nervous and happy at the same time. I know that by tomorrow at noon, I will be a husband and a father. Well technically, I am already a father, but I know that tomorrow, the woman that I know that I love will be married to me and I am happy for it. By the way Tucker, how are your wedding plans going?"

"They are going good Danny. Valerie and I get married next week. I can easily tell that she is happy, and plus I found out yesterday that I am going to be a father. Valerie just told me yesterday."

"Congratulations Tucker. Did she say if it is going to be a boy or a girl?"

"She did not say at all. She is not that far enough in her term to know that yet."

"Understand that. By the way, I want you all to guess who is going to be the minister at the wedding." Everyone in the room thought for a couple of minutes and they did not have a clue at all.

"I will tell you. It is going to be Clockwork. He offered to do it. I told him that I was honored for him to do it as I am his apprentice after all."

"That is one thing that I never understood Danny. How are you his apprentice?" My dad asked me.

"He is teaching me about how the timeline works and how to maintain balance. He is also teaching me how to foresee certain events before they happen. I get small little visions, but they are hard to make out. He is teaching me how to filter them and how to perceive them as well. He told that I would have to perceive time in many ways, think how certain events happens, and how things would turn out differently. He is doing a good job so far teaching me. Well, guys, I am getting tired. I am going to heading to bed. By the way everyone, meet me here at 8 AM."

"Bye Danny," everyone said to me as they all left the room. I went to bed and I had happy dreams.

_The Next Day…_

_Danny's POV:_

I woke at 7:30 AM, thirty minutes before everyone was coming to help me get ready. I immediately went in the shower to get myself ready. As I got out of the shower, I heard the door open. No doubt the guys are already here helping me to get ready. I threw on my tux that I laid out and opened the door. There stood the guys helping me to get ready.

"So Danny, what do you need help with?" Tucker asked being the first one to speak up.

"In honesty, I have the hall already reserved for the reception, but the tables, chairs, and settings are not prepared. That is what I need your help with. I thought that Jazz would have had that prepared, but she told me that she was too busy making sure that the main hall that she did not have enough time to prepare the reception hall. Just to let you know, the reception hall is huge." We got to the car and I drove all of us to the reception hall. As we arrived, everyone saw how big the reception hall was.

"Wow Danny. This is huge," my dad said as he saw the size of the hall. I led everyone inside and they saw the huge space that we had to deal with. I told everyone what I wanted the tables placed, the food tables, everything in general. We were doing this for the next three hours and we were able to get done before the main event started.

"Ah, finished. If any of you needs to get cleaned up, there are showers available right next door. If we go in right now, we can all get cleaned up before noon and be in the wedding hall." My dad, Tucker, Dana's dad, and I all went to the showers quickly to get cleaned up. We all were able to get cleaned up in 30 minutes and after we were done, we went to the wedding hall, the main hall. What I saw was a nicely laid out decorations. Jazz did do a great job. I was at the altar and I saw everyone that came in attendance to my wedding. There were schoolmates, my teachers, my family, Dana's family, and some ghosts that even came as well. I saw how Johnny was dressed and he was able to clean up nicely. Kitty was dressed up in a nice bridesmaid dress and was standing with the other bridesmaids. As soon as noon hit, the organ started to play 'Here comes the Bride.' I looked as I saw the door open up and I saw my dad walking Dana down the aisle up to the altar. I smiled knowing that she was going to be my future. Finally, here she was face to face and we looked at where the minister was going to be. It was just on time when Clockwork showed up.

"Just in time Clockwork," I said to him.

"I am always on time and you know that. Now let's begin. Dearly beloved and departed, we are gathered here today to bring the union of holy matrimony for both Daniel James Fenton and Dana Elizabeth Shone. If anyone believes that these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." There was silence for no one said anything.

"Now, do you Daniel Fenton, take Dana Shone to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to take care of her in sickness and in health, be with her in both the bad times and the good times, and promise to hold her, love her, and cherish her for as long as you shall live?"

"I do."

"Now, do you Dana Shone, take Daniel Fenton to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to take care of him in sickness and in health, be with him in both the bad times and the good times, and promise to hold him, love him, and cherish him for as long as you shall live?"

"I do."

"Now present the rings. Daniel, say 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Dana, say 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." As soon as Clockwork finished saying that last line, I grabbed Dana by her waist and kissed her passionately and hoping that the kiss would not end at all. I broke the kiss and I looked at Dana's eyes. I knew that I made the right decision.

"I will see you all at the reception." I walked with Dana at my side knowing that my life was now complete. I could not wait to get home. I grabbed Donny from my dad and Dana grabbed Maria from my mother as they were holding on to them during the entire wedding. Donny was dressed in a little tux and Maria had a little dress on. We went to the reception hall and we enjoyed ourselves. It was during the reception when I was approached by a businessman.

"Excuse me, but are you Daniel James Fenton?"

"Yes I am, sir. Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Well it is more of the face of what I have to give you. You see, when Vlad disappeared, he had it written in his will that if he did disappear, his entire fortune, everything that he owned to be given to you. I do not know why, but that is what he said." I could not believe it. I just inherited Vlad's entire fortune. I had to go and find Dana. I was able to find her on the dance floor with her dad. It was the daddy/daughter dance. As soon as she was done with the dance, I went to her to tell her the news.

"Are you serious Danny? Vlad's entire fortune goes straight to you. Why would he do that?"

"I do not know, but I do know one thing, I am not keeping all of it. I am going to split it up amongst our family evenly, Tucker and his fiancé will have a portion of it as well, and we shall donate some of it to help the local charities. That is what I am going to do." I saw a smile on Dana's face. I then grabbed her waist and I led her to the dance floor. I wanted to dance with my new beautiful wife. As of this moment, my life was perfect.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Aftermath**

Danny and Dana were fully settled in their new lives as husband and wife, as well as father and mother. Tucker married Valerie one week after Danny's wedding, and Danny was the best man. Tucker and Danny still remained best friends and Valerie and Dana were closer as friends as well. Tucker's and Valerie's computer prototype was accepted and they now own their own business selling the new brand of computers and accessories that went with it. They were able to be millionaires selling their inventions. Donny and Maria were starting to show more of their ghostly abilities that they got from their father. Danny's parents and Dana's parents were really happy to be grandparents and whenever Danny and Dana had to do some business out of town, they were able to babysit them without a problem. Danny's life was perfect. He still continued to protect the town with help from his wife. Danny knew that there was going to be no one else that was going to destroy him or his family, but he was wrong.

_Clockwork's Realm – Clockwork's POV:_

I stared and saw the future events that was going to happen to the new Phantom Family. What I saw were enemies that Danny has not seen yet, more powerful ghosts, and his real role in the future.

"Oh Danny, I am glad that you think that your life is perfect, but in fact, you still have a long ways to go. Your real role has not yet begun. The balance in the Ghost Zone has just shifted." I waved my time scepter over the viewing globe and turned off the images. I left my realm knowing of what the future was going to bring.

**So everyone, what do you think of this story? This story took me over two weeks to write. I also tried to use a lot of different people as well. I had to constantly go back to certain parts of the story to make sure that everything flowed. I will try to write a sequel to this story, but do not expect it soon. I am still in the midst of two other stories that I am in as of now. If you like this story, please leave a review.**


End file.
